Gohan Returns Home
by Masenko56
Summary: The sequel to Gohan's New Home. Gone for five years, the world has changed and Gohan has to jump right back into hero work. But what about Alura's predictions of the future? Are they yet to come, or will they not happen at all? You'll have to read to find out. I don't own Dragonball Z or Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**AN: This is a sequel to Gohan's New Home so I suggest that before you read this story, you go read that one. **

**Ok, with that out of the way, for those of you who have already read GNH and are ready for this story, I want you all to remember the characters from the last story as well as people you should keep in mind.**

**• The entire Justice League and Team.**

**• Pan, Gohan's adopted alternate universe daughter**

**• Alura, Gohan and Kara's biological daughter from the future**

**• Lece, Vegeta iii, Erky, Komand'r, and Gilontina. All people that served under Metotsu. (Note that just because these guys are alive, it doesn't mean they are going to be in the story).**

* * *

Now a grown man, the oldest son of Goku stood outside of Capsule Corp. in front of all his friends and family. He was wearing blue Gi pants with a blue Gi, blue boots, and blue wristbands. His hair was in the same style it was in when he first met Piccolo all those years ago.

The wind was blowing, whipping his hair a lot. Not enough to dissuade him from taking this trip back home, but just the perfect amount to keep the temperature cool.

To the right of Gohan, his five year old daughter was wearing the nearly the exact same outfit he had worn when he was her age, except where his was yellow and green, her's was sky blue and white. She had a huge grin on her face as she continuously waved to her grandparents. Behind them was the MPO Bulma had modified, standing over fifteen fet. It was ready for departure with the simple push of a button.

"Bye, everybody," Pan said as she was lifted into her father's strong arms. "I'll miss you," she said.

"Bye, sweetie," Chi-Chi said for the umpteenth time as she waved to the little girl.

"Take care, son," Goku said, waving as Gohan sat in the pilot's seat.

"I will, dad," Gohan replied as Pan sat next to him. He quickly strapped her into the seatbelt before pushing a button that closed the hatch.

With the press of one more button, Gohan made the MPO start humming. A few seconds later, after one final wave, the father and daughter vanished into a bright light.

Gohan smiled as he thought about how happy his friends would be to see him. 'Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Raquel, Zatanna, Dick, Kaldur, Wonder Woman. This is gonna be great,' he thought, smiling as the world around him warped into a red void.

He looked down at his happy go lucky daughter. Finally, after five years, she'd finally get to meet her mom.

'Kara.' He smiled brighter, seemingly forgetting the end to their relationship. Though there were many woman he could've dated and eventually married in his world, he stayed faithful to her in blind hopes that she had been waiting for him.

He felt like nothing could ruin this happiness that he felt. He was finally returning home. The anticipation was building up inside of him to the point where Pan could see it.

"Papa, are you happy because you're going to see mama?" Pan asked.

"Yes," Gohan answered as the red void faded out and darkness settled in view.

(March 20, 04:00)

"Are we there?" she asked, noticing the change in scenery.

"Yeah," Gohan answered, pushing the button to open the hatch.

Pan jumped onto Gohan's back when he climbed out of the machine. She stayed like that when he put the MPO back in it's capsule. He put the MPO's capsule in a capsule case full of his belongings before putting it away.

It was dead of night in Metropolis and luckily no one saw their arrival. He immediately took to the air towards the cave at speeds his daughter could cope with.

He landed outside the cave and started towards the entrance. The all too familiar scanner popped out and scanned his face.

"Recognize: Wonder Boy: B09," the metallic computer voice of the cave spoke.

He walked over to the computer right next to the entrance to give Pan access to enter.

Elsewhere, in the cave, Miss Martian was grieving over the loss of her new boyfriend, La'gaan, and the 'death' of Artemis. Her weeps of sorrow were amongst many that filled the lounge room of the Cave.

Miss Martian stood from the couch to go to her room, but the sound of someone's designation could be heard entering the Cave, but it was unclear on who it was. She stopped and started towards the entrance to the Cave.

Upon arrival, she saw a man that was taller than her, standing there, holding a little girl's hand while telling the girl something.

"Who are you?" she asked, tensing.

"You don't recognize me, M'gann?" Gohan asked, looking over to the Martian with a smile as he stood to his full height and faced her.

"G-Gohan!?" she yelled, eyes wide.

"Yes." He nodded.

And with that, she fainted. All of the day's events that had taken a toll on her now resulting in her fainting.

Panicked, Gohan rushed over to her before kneeling to check her pulse. She was fine, just momentarily unconscious. He didn't sense the arrival of a green boy he didn't know.

Beast Boy, upon hearing his blood-sister scream, rushed over to see if she was ok, he was not expecting to see her unconscious on the floor, next to some stranger.

"Get away from her!" Beast Boy demanded, turning into a tiger and rushing at Gohan.

Gohan, still slightly confused by the situation, barely dodged the claw that was aimed for his head. Not that it would've hurt, but he'd rather not be hit.

"Wait, there's been a misunderstanding," Gohan said, trying to get the changeling to cease his actions.

Ignoring him, Beast Boy continued on relentlessly, trying to defend M'gann from the stranger.

"Let me explain, or I'll be forced to subdue you," Gohan said.

The boy took another swing at Gohan before turning into a gorilla and tried to grab the stranger.

Gohan, not knowing what else to do, lightly flicked the boy on the face, rendering him unconscious.

"Papa?" Pan stood next to Gohan.

"Don't worry, Pan," Gohan told her, kneeling down next to M'gann again.

He began shaking her, trying to awaken her. He felt more people approaching and tried to get her up faster. She began stirring, making him smile.

"M'gann, wake up," he urged, giving one final shake.

Her eyes fluttered open and rested on his. "Gohan?" she inquired.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, smiling as he helped her to her feet.

She immediately latched onto him in a tight hug, crying and laughing in glee.

"It's great to see you too, M'gann," he told her, returning the hug.

"Papa, is she Miss Martian?" Pan asked, looking up at the two adults.

M'gann looked down to the young girl, smiling. "Oh, look at how adorable she is." She admired the little girl. "She's so cute," she said.

Gohan chuckled lightly before looking around. The Cave still looked familiar. He saw Beast Boy still on the floor. "Who's he?" He pointed to the green boy.

"That's Beast Boy; Garfield Logan. He's my blood brother," she said.

"He's a new member of the Team?" he said more than asked. She nodded. "Speaking of the Team, where can I find all the old members?" he asked, smiling.

"Zatanna and Rocket joined the League, Superboy, myself, and Robin are still on the Team except Robin now goes by Nightwing," she said, starting to fill him in on everything that he missed in his five year absence.

"What about Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur?" he asked, noticing that she said nothing about the three.

She stiffened before starting to cry. "Oh, Gohan, it's horrible. Artemis is...she's. ...she's gone." she said, tears streaming down her face.

Gohan was visibly shocked and distraught by this. It was as if someone had punched him in the gut, never expecting to hear such horrible news upon his return. His friend - no, his sister was dead. He could only imagine the pain Wally must be going through. It was probably worse than what he was feeling right now.

Anger washed over him, a menacing frown taking over his features, making his daughter take a step back. Gohan didn't always get angry, much less around her. But when he did, and she was around, she knew someone was going down.

His power began to rise at the same pace his anger was rising. A vein popped on his head as he clenched his fist. There were no dragon balls in this universe, so this was the first time someone he cared for's death had been absolute.

"Who did it, M'gann?" he asked, smoldering.

"W-why do you want to know?" she asked, knowing that the answer would only further her friend's pain.

"M'gann, please, who was it?" he asked, looking at her.

"It was that traitor Aqualad!" Beast Boy said from behind them, having been woken up some time during M'gann's summary of the past five years.

Gohan's expression faltered and all his anger instantly washed away. Aqualad? A traitor? 'But… he was the leader of our team,' he thought, his mind beginning to race a million miles a second.

Aqualad had betrayed them and he killed Artemis. He killed her. Why did he betray them? Was his entire affiliation with the Team a lie? A sick joke to catch everyone off guard as he picked them off?

Images of a bloodied Artemis being killed by Aqualad filled his mind. Anger bubbled up inside of him again. In that moment, Aqualad had become an instant enemy.

Placing his index and middle finger's to his forehead, he searched for his former leader's energy signature, ignoring all but his.

Recognizing what he was about to do, M'gann attempted to stop her friend from doing something awful that he might regret. "Gohan, wait! D-"

"I'll be back." Gohan glanced down at his daughter before vanishing, leaving everyone behind.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Aqualad, Nightwing, Wally, and Artemis were just about to leave after a secret meeting that was topic to a very serious mission. Aqualad had been a deep undercover agent, serving as Black Manta's son in hopes to get close enough to know who the Light's new partner was.

There was a familiar noise, and then a person clad blue arrived.

Once Gohan arrived, he didn't even take the chance to observe his surroundings before he punched the man in front of him square in the face! Kaldur slammed against a freight before slumping to the floor. Gohan was there in less than a second.

Picking the Atlantean up off the ground, still unaware that there were now multiple shocked eyes on him, Gohan slammed his former friend against the freight as he yelled, "How could you? She was your friend, she was our friend! Was this your plan all along? Gain trust so you could systematically take us down one by one!?"

He raised his fist to punch Aqualad again, but a familiar yet different, female voice stopped him.

"Stop!"

Turning around to see who else was there, he saw Wally, a woman with black hair, and a man in a black suit with a blue bird emblem on the chest.

"Artemis?" Gohan asked, feeling the woman's energy. "Wally, Dick?" He looked to the others.

"Gohan?" All three of them were shocked.

Artemis removed the glamour charm, showing him what she really looked like.

"I thought you - he…" He looked back to Aqualad in his grip. "What's going on here?" he asked.

* * *

After a brief reunion in which hugs and handshakes were given out, a brief explanation was given to Gohan by Aqualad and Nightwing, telling him of the rouse and the deep undercover mission Aquaman was involved in.

"So, now do you see?" Wally asked.

Gohan had taken things into careful consideration. He was relieved to know that Artemis was alive, yet, he feared that Aqualad was probably not only a double agent, but a triple; acting as if he was still a hero to gain secrets.

"I want in," he said after a while, shocking the four of them. "This could be dangerous, I want to be there in case anyone catches on," he told them.

Aqualad looked to Nightwing, the two having a mental debate on whether this was a good idea.

"I think it's a good idea." Wally stepped forward. "He is guaranteed safety for Artemis," he said, pointing to Gohan, unintentionally hurting Aqualad. "Not that I don't trust you," he added quickly to the Atlantean.

"I understand," Aqualad replied.

"But what if someone recognizes you?" Nightwing asked Gohan.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. But if you're that worried, just get me one of those glamour charms and it'll be fine," Gohan answered.

"Fine, but you can't go now," Aqualad said, looking to Gohan. "They believe that I'm only picking up one person," he explained.

"Then we can arrange for you to get taken in at another time," Nightwing said.

"Then it's settled?" Gohan asked.

"Settled," Aqualad said.

Gohan, Wally, and Nightwing watched as Kaldur and Artemis left, walking down a dock near the warehouse before entering a submarine.

"The hard part's over," Nightwing said, looking to his two friends.

"Are you kidding me?" Wally glared at him. "Until he gets in there." He pointed at Gohan. "It only gets more dangerous," he said.

…

"We have some catching up to do," Gohan said, defusing some tension.

On the rooftop of the warehouse they were in, Gohan told them of his life in his world for the past two years before they told him of theirs.

Shortly after, Wally went home and Gohan was left with Nightwing.

"We should come up with a story to explain my upcoming absence," he told the younger man.

"I guess you're right," Nightwing said, starting towards a zeta. "And I already have one." He smirked.

"Really?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"Since you're Wonder Woman's sidekick, we could tell them that you you'll be going into space to be there in case something goes wrong," Dick Grayson said.

"I guess I could take Pan to Themyscira," Gohan said, "she'll be safe there so I won't have to worry about her," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Nightwing replied as they reached an old telephone booth.

"You go first," Gohan suggested, stepping aside.

"After you," Nightwing said.

Gohan nodded before using Instant Transmission to take them both to the Cave.

Upon arrival, they saw Pan talking animatedly to the entire Team about all the things she knew about this world.

"-and my Papa told me that you all helped him beat up a bunch of robots," Pan was saying.

"Well, if it wasn't for your dad that day, none of us would be here right now," M'gann told the girl. "He saved the entire planet," she said.

"I know, he also beat up a bunch of bad guys back home with grandpa," Pan said.

Gohan smiled, looking down to the girl.

"Wow, she's grown," Nightwing commented, letting their presence be known.

"Papa!" Pan cheered when she turned to see Gohan.

"Gohan!" Barbara, Raquel, Zatanna, and Superboy all called his name, happy to see him.

The other members, Beast Boy, Blue Beatle, Robin, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, and Mal all stared at him blankly.

"Hey, guys." Gohan walked over to them.

"Gohan, look at you, you're so tall," Zatanna commented while hugging him.

"It's good to see you, you've been missed," Superboy told him.

"And I missed you guys." Gohan shook Superboy's hand. "Raquel." He smiled to the soon to be married woman. She smiled back at.

"Wonder Boy," Barbara started, getting his attention.

"Please, my friends call me Gohan," Gohan told her.

"It's great to have you back, Gohan," she said.

"Thanks," he replied before looking to the young, new members of the Team.

"Papa, did you beat up the mean man that killed your friend?" Pan asked innocently.

All eyes turned to Gohan, curious to know the answer.

"… No, Pan," he answered, looking up and at all his friends. "I couldn't find him…," he lied, hating every second of it. "But when I come back, I'll bring him to justice," he said.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"Where are you going?" M'gann asked.

"Wonder Woman is in space, I want to go make sure nothing goes wrong out there." He smiled, thinking about the Amazing Amazon.

"Space?" Pan repeated, looking up with large sparkling eyes.

"Not you, Pan. You can't tag along," he told her sternly.

"Why?" She pouted.

"It might be dangerous," he told her. "You'll be safe here with all my friends," he told her.

"I'll take care of her," Nightwing volunteered.

"Good, because if I'm not back in two days, I want you to take her to the Kent's and explain to them who she is," he said.

"Can't an't you wait one more day?" Zatanna asked. "You just got back and you 're already going away," she said.

Gohan smiled. "Sure, I'll wait," he said. "I wanted to go see Kara before I leave, anyway," he said.

The girl's all diverted their eyes, feeling awkward for knowing what he didn't know. But it wasn't their place to tell him.

"How about we go out to eat?" Raquel suggested.

"Sure," Gohan agreed. "But for now, Pan and I need a place to sleep," he said.

"Your old room is the same as it was last time," Nightwing said.

"Great. Let's go, Pan." Gohan started walking away.

"It's great that you're back, Gohan!" Zatanna called after him. "We've really missed you," she said.

"I've missed you all, too. That's why I'm here, Z." he said, waving back before vanishing into the hall.

'I've really missed you.'

"He sure does know how to lighten the mood," Mal commented. "I guess that's part of why the called him 'Wonder' boy," he said.

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed as she walked away.

"Having him here will be an advantage for the Team," Batgirl said.

"He was like a young Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman on steroids all wrapped into one guy," Beast Boy said.

"There's no telling how much more stronger he's gotten," Conner said.

The room fell silent. If Gohan was already more powerful than Superman as a teenager, how powerful would he be now that he was an adult?

* * *

Elsewhere, a teenaged girl lied awake in her bed. She was awoken by the appearance of power level she hadn't felt in years. It brought tears to her eyes to know that he had returned - returned to her and her mother after so long.

Alura was now fourteen. She had long ago abandoned the tattered outfit she wore upon arrival in this world. Now she donned a customary white outer garment worn by many Amazon women. Her hair had grown exceptionally long - long enough to reach her ankles. She had it braided back in a large basket braid most of the time to make it short and out of the way.

She had to cope with a lot lately. The situation with her mom, and Wonder Woman leaving to space. To her, it was a lot. But knowing that her father was on planet, it all seemed to wash away. And for the first time in two months, she smiled.

* * *

**AN: Here we have the first installation of the sequel to GNH. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was short, but I'll be sure to make the rest longer.**

**Bringing over the Q/A from last time. **

**Q: : Silent90**

**A: : All I said was keep an open mind. As you saw, it didn't happen.**

**Q: : First off, the story is awesome.**

**Second, keep the armor, wait actually make the jumpsuit black, and the armor should be red...also give Gohan a symbol...a badass one at that.**

**Also keep to the romance the way it is, it's good.**

**Also, you should give Gohan his own move that he created himself.**

**A: : Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And as for your wonderful input, it will be taken into careful consideration. **

**Q: : The mysterie villian is broly right**

**A: : I hope I didn't make it too hard for you to figure it out.**

**Q: : This is pretty good story and after read it made me feel glad to take up reading fanics again... so thank you and I cant wait for the sequel**

**A: : I'm glad you liked. And if you'd like, I could recommend a few great stories.**

**Q: :Are you Crazy? Shhinwould not be able to hold a Trained Super Saiyan 3 Gohan.**

**Also Gohan would of Olberated Fat Buu, not only is Gohan stronger than canon, but your Gohan is stronger than goku. YOU seemed to Rush this Chapter.**

**A: : I'm not crazy. At least I don't think I am. And Gohan wasn't Super Saiyan Three when he was subdued, nor was he using full power in Super Saiyan Two either.**

**And when he fought Fat Buu, his energy was being drained by the transformation. It would take more time to master it enough to conserve power when transforms. Like five years. And I didn't rush the chapter. I'm just clearly not good with Epilogues. I put a lot of thought into that chap.**

**Q: : I Figure you would let Gohan become a super Saiyan God after Battle of the Gods/ A Day before Gohan Returns.**

**A: : I thought about that, but I chose not to. There are just some things that have to wait. **

**Q: :Please Do Not Exaggerate Broly's Power. **

**Movie 8:**

**LSS Broly: Around 1,400,000,000. On Par With Cell Games SS2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell.**

**Movie 10:**

**LSS Broly Likely Over 1,600,000,000 or 1,700,000, than Cell Games SS2 Gohan. but Broly is Weaker than SS2 GOKU AND SS2 VEGETA(During and After Majin Awakening)**

**A: : Awe man! I was totally going to make Broly so powerful, Gohan and Superman would have had to fuse to create Kalhan just to put a a scratch on Broly and then they'd have to go Super Saiyan ten just to fight- But seriously, he won't be too over powered. Not like DBM.**

**That's it for now. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Halt and Go

**(If there are any Fairy Tail fans out there, be sure to PM so we could talk about the Fairy Tail story I'm working on. Also, this name "Masenko56" will be changed.)**

* * *

Gohan got up from the bed in his old room. He looked behind to make sure Pan was still sleeping. She was. He decided that it would be best for him to shower before she was up and about.

He put a lot of thought into the way the world and his friends turned out after five years during this shower. 'Everything changed so much. I wondered how different Kara has changed,' he thought, smiling at the thought of her.

Finishing up quickly, finding and meeting Kara would become his goal for the day. He'd get his daughter situated before going off to find Kara and finally introducing his two most important people in this universe.

He dried before materializing an outfit, choosing the orange Gi his father always wore just for the occasion. He felt that Pan was just waking up as he exited the bathroom.

"G'morning, papa," she greeted, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Pan." Gohan smiled in return.

She got up from the bed to start the same daily routine she had back in the other universe. While she did this, Gohan waited patiently for her to finish. Thinking of Kara again, he closed his eyes, reaching out to find her with his Ki sensing ability.

When he found her, he grinned, relieved for some reason. He didn't know it, but deep down; subconsciously, he feared that something may have happened to her like how it was believed that Artemis was killed by Aqualad.

'She's in Metropolis,' he thought. 'I wonder how she'll react. Happy? Shocked? I bet it'll be the former,' he told himself.

He then extended his mind far into space. With Superman being as strong as he was, it would be easy to find him and the rest of the Justice League. It took a few minutes of intense conversation in which his daughter returned from the bathroom fully dressed

'There!' he mentally exclaimed, pinpointing the Man of Steel easily, the others soon after. Now that he had established that they were all alive, he opened his eyes.

"Is something wrong, papa?" Pan asked.

"No. Everything's great, actually," he answered.

"Then can we go eat?" she asked, tugging on his Gi in an attempt to pull him to the door.

"Alright, alright, let's go," he chuckled, moving forward and opening the door.

Pan skipped joyfully next to Gohan, whistling a happy tune that she learned listening to Goku whistle whenever they went to walk around the forest around their home.

Upon entering the kitchen, they saw M'gann cooking breakfast while Garfield sat at the table. There was no one else there.

"Good morning, Wonder Boy, Pan," Garfield greeted first.

"Good morning, Gohan, Pan," M'gann greeted after, smiling.

"Good morning," Gohan replied, smiling as he looked from M'gann to Garfield. "And just 'Gohan' is fine," he said, nudging Pan forward.

"Good morning, auntie M., Garfield." Pan waved, smiling brightly.

'Awe, she's so adorable,' M'gann thought, looking to Gohan. "I woke up this morning and remembered how much you Saiyans could eat, so I made a ton of breakfast," she said.

"Thanks M'gann," I really appreciate it," he said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're back." She smiled. "With what happened to Artemis…" she trailed off.

"I know…" he whispered looking away. A few moments of silence passed before He spoke again. "Pan, I'm gonna take you to meet Kaka today." He looked down to Pan.

"Really?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "When?" she asked, eager now.

"Right after breakfast," Gohan answered, moving to the table.

M'gann hurriedly went back to cooking, trying not to think about it. Conner and Mal walked in after that, sitting across from Gohan at the table.

"Hey," Gohan said, nodding his head.

"Hey," both replied.

"Gohan, we were speaking last night." He gestured around him to the others. "You were pretty powerful five years ago, but now that you're older, we were curios to know just how powerful you are now," he said.

"I'm in an entire different level of power than I was five years ago. I'd be able to beat Metotsu a thousand times over now," he said, smiling. "But, to give you a clear estimate; I'd be able to beat Darkseid a thousand times over with one hand," he said.

"Man, sounds like you've done some serious training," Conner said.

"Not really," Gohan sighed. "My mom made me go to and graduate college before I was able to come back," he said. "I wasn't able to get the amount of training I wish I could've gotten because of that. I also passed the chance to become Super Saiyan God a few days ago," he sighed.

"Super Saiyan God"? Zatanna repeated, walking in from the training room. She had just arrived via Zeta-Tube. "That's new." She smiled.

"I know," Gohan agreed. "Good morning, Zatanna." He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Gohan." She smiled in return.

"Tell us more about the Super Saiyan God," Garfield said, wanting to here more about it. He knew, from doing some research on the Saiyan, that he had Super Saiyan transformations one through three, but this was new.

"Okay. Uh, the Super Saiyan God was something of legend from long ago on planet Vegeta when there was a battle between, surprisingly, good Saiyans and evil Saiyans," Gohan started. "The transformation grants the Saiyan who achieved it Godly power. To get the transformation, five pure-hearted Saiyans must hold hands and channel their power into one Saiyan. So six pure-hearted Saiyans in total," he said.

"Yeah, grandpa became Super Saiyan God and fought the mean cat-man," Pan supplemented.

"Yeah, Bills sure was something else… the God of Destruction." Gohan had a little sweat dripping from his forehead at that memory. "Dad didn't even win. Imagine if he really did go through with his promise to destroy the earth. I'd be toast," he said, more to himself.

"Gosh, that guy sounds really powerful," M'gann commented.

"Yeah, and there was another guy with him; Whis, Bills' master, the God of Creation," Gohan said.

"Wait, did you just 'God of Creation'?" Conner asked. "As in 'Creator of everything'? he asked.

Gohan nodded as M'gann began placing plates all around the table.

"Hurry, Papa," Pan urged, already eating.

"Right," Gohan said, starting to dig in. One thing Gohan learned in his time spent in his world was that people did not like seeing him eat the way he did. So now he ate just as fast, just not messy.

"Pan, aren't you gonna eat more?" M'gann asked, looking a little worried.

"She doesn't eat much," Gohan answered. "I guess it has something to do with her being fueled by the sun," he said, going back to eating.

* * *

Kara, or 'Supergirl' to the world, was flying around Metropolis, keeping the city safe in the absence of Superman. She was now and adult, twenty years old. Her age number was not the only thing about her that grew. She had blossomed into an even more beautiful young woman over the past five years. She was tall- not as tall as Superman, but she came up to his shoulders; she hadn't changed much besides those attributes. Her hair stayed the same style, albeit a bit longer. She lived on her own in New York, planning on moving somewhere else- just one part of her daily life.

She landed on a building the overlooked all of Metropolis, her cape swaying gently, her hair flowing in the wind. With her enhanced hearing, she could hear everything in the city and then some. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then again, that didn't mean something vile wasn't taking place at the very moment.

'How long is Kal going to be gone?' she asked herself, looking up at the sky. There were a few clouds here and there, and the temperature was just right. All in all, it was pretty much a perfect day; however, it was lacking something - something… exciting.

There was a noise behind her, one that she hadn't heard in five years. Her heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened, shock washing over her. Slowly, she turned around.

'Gohan.' It was him! He was standing on the roof with her! She hadn't seen him in five long years- years in which he slowly drifted from her mind until she rarely thought about him. He was wearing the same orange Gi he wore all those years ago when he fought Metotsu.

His hair was longer and he had grown taller, his shoulders wider like those of Goku. He was probably close to Kal's height. He was still handsome, even more so than the last time she saw him. And on top of all, he was smiling charmingly at her. The same smile that used to make her weak at the knees.

"Kara, I'm so glad to see you," he said. His voice was deeper, another attribute that was thanks to his adult body. In that moment, she had regained her ability to breathe as her heart started again.

"Gohan," she whispered his name, saying it for the first time in a long time. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a little louder than before.

"What, do you not want to see me?" he asked, still smiling. "I'm here to start my life here, again. Start it with you… and Pan," he said, nudging the girl forward.

"Pan?" Kara repeated, looking at him in confusion before looking down to the girl that was looking up at her with large, innocent, blue eyes. "Pan," she said, kneeling down to be eye level with the girl. "Oh my gosh, you've grown so much," she observed.

"You're mama?" Pan asked, slightly startling Kara. "You're prettier than Papa said."

"You're very pretty, too," Kara said. "And I bet you're smart."

"Grandma Chi made me study," Pan pouted, making Kara laugh lightly. "But she always let me go play with Grandpa Goku after."

Being here, with Pan was a surreal experience for Kara. It brought tears to her eyes. She never expected to see her- she never even expected to see Gohan, actually. Yet, here he was after being gone for so long.

"Kara, sorry I'm late," a voice reached their ears, bringing all eyes to a young man with orange hair closing the door to the roof behind him.

Gohan looked to the man in confusion. He just called Kara by her real name. Who was he? Why was he here?

"Jimmy," Kara said, standing and turning to Superman's pal.

Said man turned around and froze. There were two extra people present. Who were they? Why were they here? "Uh, Kara, who are these people?"

"I'm Son Gohan." Gohan walked forward, offering his hand. "And you are…?"

"I'm Jimmy Olsen," Jimmy answered, shaking Gohan's hand. "Wow, that's quite the grip," he commented.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled, turning back to Kara for an explanation, Jimmy doing so as well.

"See, Gohan, it's been five years," Kara started, looking at them. "I've been dating Jimmy for a few months now," she admitted.

Silence. It took a few moments for Gohan to completely register what was told to him. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he asked. Perhaps he didn't hear that correctly.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, I've fallen for someone else," Kara said.

"Papa, what does that mean?" Pan asked innocently.

Jimmy Olsen felt like there was something he was missing. Who was this Gohan guy?

"Does this mean you don't love me anymore?" Gohan asked, afraid of the answer he might receive. But he didn't get one. "Kara, I've been thinking of you ever since I returned to my world. I thought… I thought that-"

"That we would just pick up where we left off Five years ago?" she asked. "Maybe if you came back a year ago…" she trailed off. "But I've moved on," she said softly.

"Uh." Jimmy wasn't sure of the situation he was in. He was confused and definitely needed to be filled in on things.

Gohan looked to the human. This scrawny guy was Kara's boyfriend? How? He looked and felt pathetically weak. The Saiyan felt his power rising, an instant dislike for the man forming.

"Is this guy an ex?" Jimmy asked, looking Gohan over. His shoulders slumped. "Are you gonna dump me for him?" he asked, a defeated look on his face.

"No," Kara assured him, moving over to his side. "We were just catching up," she said, looking to Gohan.

"I understand, Kara," Gohan said, looking up at the sky. "I was a fool to think that things would be the same when I came back." He closed his eyes. "I fought the hardest battles of my life in the past five years just so I could see you when I returned. I could've died a few days ago." He looked to her.

He felt frustrated. This was probably the third or fourth worst-case scenario for him. 'Ousted,' he thought, turning to leave.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Pan asked, looking up in confusion.

"Uh, do you remember when Marron's dad had to sleep at our house for a while?" Gohan asked, looking away. "It's like that," he said. "But worse."

"Does that mean mama doesn't want to see us?" Pan asked.

Kara but her lip. Did she really make it seem like that? She and Gohan could still be friends, and she wanted to get to know Pan some more.

"Hey, Kara." Gohan looked back to his first love, cringing a little at the sight of her holding Jimmy Olsen's hand. "I'm gonna be going into space for a while. Would you mind letting Pan stay with you? It'll be a great way for you two to spend time together," he said.

Kara nodded her head in agreement.

"C'mon, Pan," Gohan said, holding his hand out for her.

"By, mama." Pan waved to Kara, taking her father's hand, still a little confused.

"By, Pan. I'll see you, soon." Kara waved.

"I'll be at the Cave," Gohan said. "In case you change your mind," he said, teleporting away.

"Jimmy," Kara suddenly suddenly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm gonna need some time." She turned to him.

"S-sure," Jimmy stuttered, stupefied by the fact that the guy just vanished in front of his eyes.

Kara flew off after that. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if a plethora of emotions opened up inside of her. Old ones, new ones, all blending together into a spectrum of emotions. She had to gather her thoughts about this. She needed to.

* * *

Gohan appeared back inside the Cave just as Nightwing told everyone that there would be no mission for the day. He was greeted by everyone.

"Hey." He faked a smile, sparing them a glance as he started forward. "C'mon, Pan."

"Gohan, is everything good?" Nightwing asked, knowing Gohan well enough to see when something was bothering him. "You don't look whelmed," he said.

"What made you ask?" Gohan looked at the younger man. Dick had a knowing look behind his mask. "Fine, I went to Kara to…" Gohan trailed off, sighing in frustration.

"Speak no more." Nightwing clasped Gohan's shoulder. "I know what's bothering you," he said. "It's best that she told you instead of someone else."

"Thanks, but I've got some meditating to do," Gohan said. "I got to stay sharp," he told her. "Even in times of peace," he added as an afterthought.

"How many times have you rehearsed that line?" Nightwing asked rhetorically, walking away from the Saiyan.

* * *

The future child of Gohan and Pan flew through the air, dressed in gray Gi pants, a Superman shirt that was gray with the symbol being blue, black shoes, and the Z-Sword strapped to her waist. She had no other non-Amazon clothes besides this getup.

She felt her parents near each other, she hoped that maybe her mother would leave that man and go right to her father. She sighed, doing a few spins in the air.

It would seem as if she would not be born in this world. But even if she was, would it be from a different mother, or different father? Well, that didn't really matter anymore. She didn't know her exact conception date, but calculated it was some time in early August or late July.

If those months rolled by with her parents not getting back together, she decided that she would tell them both who she was.

But that had to wait. Now she just wanted to join the Team so she could be close to her father. Hopefully Dick Grayson would allow that.

* * *

Gohan had to meditate for several hours to push the day's events back in his mind. He really tried not to think about it, but the more he did, the angrier he got. That led to him staying in his room for such a long time.

Upon exiting the room, he made his way towards the training room, he sensed Conner, M'gann, Mal, Wonder Girl, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Garfield were all gathered there. Pan was playing Wolf exploring the Cave.

'I hope she's happy with him,' he thought, crossing his arms behind his head. Sure, it may have hurt, but not as much as one may think. He loved her. He always did and he always will- there's no changing that. He just had to accept what was happening and move on. There are plenty of stars in the sky, it was all just a matter of finding that star.

Who was he kidding? He doubted that he'd ever move on anytime soon. But, then again, he and Kara never fully mated. It's not like he could change that fact no matter how badly he wanted to.

He looked up, finding the ceiling quite interesting as he closed in on the training room. He only looked down when he heard someone say his name.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Garfield," he greeted, dropping his arms. "Everyone." He nodded to the rest.

"Gohan, there's something we have to discuss," Nightwing said, looking to the others. "In private," he said, hinting for them to leave.

"What's up?" Gohan asked, looking from the hall the others disappeared through.

"Take us somewhere private," Nightwing requested.

"Sure," Gohan replied, quickly using instantaneous movement to take them to the warehouse they met at when he returned to this world.

"I have the glamour charm from Zatanna," Nightwing said after he regained his bearings. "You would not believe what I had to do to convince her that the first was destroyed," he said, earning a chuckle from the Saiyan.

"That's great," Gohan said. "Do you know what I'll look like when I put it on?" he asked, examining the magical object.

"I have no idea," Nightwing replied. "But I do know that Aqualad will be meeting you in twenty-six hours so you could infiltrate the light with Artemis," he told the Saiyan.

Gohan nodded in approval.

"You'll need a disguise," Nightwing added. "And a name," he said.

Gohan thought for a moment, a costume forming in his mind. Then, he materialized the disguise onto his body.

He now wore a black bandana, and a gray mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from all. Only his eyes were visible. He wore a black cloak that was kept tied in front of his chest by a string. Under the cloak, a black, tattered, loose-fitting shirt that was faintly visible under the cloak. The pants were dark gray Gi pants with a black loincloth in the front. Covering his feet were gray sandals. Tying the ensemble together were light-gray bandages that covered his arms and feet with black gloves on his hands. [1]

"The mask is for just in case," Gohan said, removing the mask. "And in case I don't look different enough." He began removing the clothes. "And for a name, I'll come up with an idea for that later," he said.

"And what about your powers? If they see you shooting energy blast from your hands, they might suspect something," Nightwing said. "You might have to limit yourself."

"I have a few new tricks up my sleeve," Gohan replied, materializing a Gi on himself. "I don't have to shoot energy beams from my hands in order to use my Ki. I can do way more things. And I'll be sure to not seem too fast or too strong," he said.

"Well, now that we have everything figured out, let's get back to the Cave before anyone notices we're gone," Nightwing said, placing a hand in Gohan's shoulder.

"I'm sure Pan already sensed me leave," Gohan said. "But, then again, she tends to be scatterbrained sometimes," he admitted, picturing the training room.

When they appeared back inside the Cave, Gohan vanished into his room to put the clothes away before returning to the training room.

"I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow evening. That way…" Gohan trailed off when he saw a familiar face walk into the room.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Nightwing asked Alura, keeping his face neutral. "Wonder Woman has been gone for some time now, don't you know?" he asked.

She didn't answer at first. She had her eyes on Gohan, trying to keep from crying. It was barely working. Deep down, she hoped Gohan would recognize her as his daughter and that he would accept her.

"Oh, I remember you now !" Gohan said, snapping his fingers as he looked to Alura. "I met you the day I returned home," he said. "Say, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Alura," she answered without thinking, making Nightwing eyes widen a little. Did she not want to be born at all in this world?

"That sure is a pretty name," Gohan commented, smiling. "And I see you have a sword, too," he observed. "Are you a warrior?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, smiling at the silent praise her father was giving her.

"That's great. I have a sword of my own," he said. "Maybe we can spar some time," he suggested.

"I'd love that." Her eyes lit up.

Gohan smiled at her cheerful attitude. "But I'm afraid it'll have to wait until I come back from space," he said. "If you're looking for Wonder Woman, I'll let her know when I see her, okay?" She nodded in understanding. "Great, I'll see ya' later." He turned and began walking away.

"Yeah, see ya' later," she called after him. 'Papa,' she added in her mind before turning to Nightwing. "I want to join your team," she told him.

* * *

The time flew by very excruciatingly slow for Gohan. He had spent his time either talking with his friends, or mentally preparing himself for the undercover mission. He had a lengthy talk with Zatanna about Kara and whether or not he'd start pursuing a relationship with anyone else. Of course he responded by saying that only time would tell.

Now it was time for his departure, and he was currently letting Nightwing and Zatanna know what was in various different capsules that he brought with him.

"This one is her clothes, this one holds her toys, this one holds accessories, and this one holds my house," the Saiyan explained, showing Nightwing and Zatanna each capsule.

"Right," Nightwing said taking each as the Saiyan handed them to him. "Clothes, toys, accessories, and your house," he repeated.

"Now, this is just for in case I don't come back after a few days. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if there's trouble wherever Wonder Woman is, it might be a while," he said. "But if there's anything wrong here, I'll be back in a second."

"It won't have to come to that," Nightwing said. "We've held our own for five years, I'm sure we can make it through a day or two."

Gohan knelt down to his daughter's level. He hugged her, a heartwarming, loving embrace.

"Papa, will you really be back soon?" Pan asked.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, Pan," Gohan answered. "Until then, you're gonna have to be strong," he said.

"I will, Papa," Pan answered cheerfully.

Gohan smiled at her positive demeanor as he stood to face his friends. There was a very subtle glance towards Nightwing as he began searching for Superman's energy signal again.

"If you could sense their energy," Cassie began, eyeing Gohan. "Why bother going there?" she asked crossly.

Before Gohan could answer, Alura stepped forward, frowning at the blonde girl. "Because, just because he could sense them, doesn't mean they're okay," she answered for her father. "For all we know, they could be held against their will," she said. "That's why he's going, right?" She looked back to him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he answered, smiling to the girl, refocusing on the Man of Steel. "And I'll be leaving in five… four… three… two… one." By the time the last number reached their ears, the Saiyan had already flickered out of existence.

Everyone that was present for the departure began going about their own lives, leaving Nightwing, Pan, Alura, and Zatanna alone.

"Well, I guess I'll take Pan to Supergirl," Nightwing said walking over to the girl.

"May I go with you?" Alura requested.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, I would like to see her," she answered, looking down to Pan.

"Okay, then just… try to stay whelmed," he replied.

* * *

Gohan appeared an instant later, startling everyone in the intergalactic courtroom when he popped up next to Superman. The Saiyan laughed sheepishly as he looked around.

"Who is this?!" a large, green, blob-like alien bellowed. It gestured for several guards to trounce the Saiyan for his unscheduled arrival.

"Wait, I'm not here for trouble." Gohan held his hands up in a way to show that he was not there for violence. "I apologize for interrupting your… " He looked around. "Court session. Please, continue." He disappeared as quickly as he arrived. He had used Instantaneous Movement to get to the audience stands that were there for viewing.

He grinned, watching as the Justice League members looked amongst each other. He knew that they already began speculating about who he was while Batman and Wonder Woman already knew. He could tell by the smile on the Woman's face, and the frown on Batman's.

"Very well, I believe it is time for us to call this meeting adjourned considering there are still other matters we must discuss," the alien said. "Take them to their cells." He motioned towards the heroes.

Gohan watched as the Justice League was taken away in alien shackles. He waited several minutes for the guards to return before using instant transmission to get into the holding cell area. Luckily, the guards were only stationed at the entrance.

"Gohan?" Wonder Woman was the first to speak in a low whisper.

"Yeah, it's me," Gohan replied in the same low whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked harshly. "You could jeopardize the entire trial," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Relax, I only came here to let you know that I had returned. That, and I just wanted to make sure you were all ok," Gohan replied, looking to each member.

"I take it you know of Kara," Superman started, making Gohan wince a little. "And-"

"Yeah, I know," Gohan cut him off, his voice raising a little.

"Gohan," Wonder Woman started.

"Sorry, it's just not something I was expecting," the Saiyan replied, looking back to see if the guards had noticed him. "Look, I'll be coming back to check on you all every so often," he said.

"That's probably not the wisest decision," Batman told him.

"No, it's ok. I won't let myself be known," he said. "But, for now, I gotta get back to - huh?" His head snapped towards the wall, a look of surprise on his face.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"There's a huge power level," Gohan answered. "It feels dark and sinister," he said.

"Is it Darkseid?" Superman asked, a little worried.

"No, this is stronger - way stronger," Gohan said. "I'm gonna go check it out," he told them, looking back to Wonder Woman. "I should be able to handle this," he said.

"May the Gods be with you," Wonder Woman said.

Gohan nodded, sweating a little as he used Instantaneous Movement to get to Earth.

* * *

The second he arrived on earth, he suppressed his power to near zero so Pan wouldn't be able to detect him. He was in the warehouse he went to when he was after Aqualad on his first day back. He turned away from his two friends that were there with him and held his head in his hands.

"I lied to Wonder Woman," he said, trying to regain his bearings. "It was like trying to lie to my mom."

"What did you tell your mom?" Nightwing smirked, teasing the Saiyan.

"Very funny," Gohan laughed humorlessly. "I told her that I was going to go fight someone really strong," he answered.

"If you don't go back soon, and you can't, they'll think you have died," Aqualad told him.

"I see," Gohan replied. "I think that if I tried using the Multi Form technique to be that far away and here, I'd die," he said, sighing as he walked over to his villain clothes that were on a crate.

A few moments later, he was fully dressed with the glamour charm around his neck and ready for departure with Aqualad.

"Remember to stay in character," Aqualad told him. "My father was weary of Artemis at first. Your arrival could make him more suspicious."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Gohan said.

"Okay, let's go," the Atlantean ordered, walking towards the dock.

Pulling his mask over his face, Gohan cast one last look past Nightwing and out a window. He hopped his daughter would forgive him for this.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I hope you liked it. Not really, I don't care if you like it or not, I'm just doing this for my sister. **

**Q/A **

**A) Gogeta legendary ssj5**

**1) Well, I can't put an exact number on it, but I'd say 45,000,000+ In base form. **

**2) She's pregnant and is going through a lot of shit right now. So don't expect her back for some time.**

**B) PikaRaton**

**- Thanks, I guess. And I could recommend a bunch of stories. Just PM me and I'll give you some.**

**C) ClarkVal99**

**- Hopefully, this chapter gave you the answers you wanted. And Alura wouldn't tell either because that could push the parents even further apart. (Words from the original herself. If you ask me, that's bullshit).**

**D) xchrispx **

**- Ah, yes. You will see the son second born of Bardock in this story. Though, his part in it I can not tell. **

**E) Guest **

**- That thing about a fusion between Superman and Gohan was sarcasm. Broly won't be that strong.**

**There you go, that should answer your questions. If not, ask again. **


	3. Chapter 3: Dawning Realizations

**AN: I'm putting this first one here to tell you all to read the one at the bottom. It will answer some questions before you ask them.**

* * *

Gohan lied in a room that had two beds in it. He was on a bed that was in one of the corners, with Artemis on a bed adjacent to his own. It made him a little uncomfortable with the situation, but it was all a part of the ruse so he had to deal with it for the time being.

The reason he was in the same room with her was because there were no other rooms available and it would be better for Artemis' safety. He had met with Black Manta earlier and had introduced himself as 'Ma Junior.' Aside from that, he had only been on board for a over five hours. He thought about his first few moments on the ship for a while.

**~Flashback~**

_Gohan was walking with Kaldur towards a room where Artemis and Black Manta would be waiting for them. He was a little nervous about the undercover thing, but steeled himself and prepared to meet Black Manta._

_Kaldur led him through a double door and saw who he assumed was Black Manta._

_"Father, this is to be my left hand," Kaldur said, gesturing to Gohan._

_"He's oddly dressed," Manta said, stepping closer to the Saiyan. "And who are you?" he asked, looking the Saiyan in the eyes._

_"My name is Ma Junior," Gohan answered. _

_"Ma Junior, what are you? What help do you bring my son?" Manta asked._

_"I am a Demon from a world long forgotten by time. The Saiyan home world," Gohan answered. "I am here to help you, on the one condition that your son delivers the one you humans call Wonder Boy to me," he said._

_'But Wonder Boy is no longer a hero here,' Manta thought, repressing a smiles. "Then yours he shall be if you help us," he said. "But tell me, why is it that you hide your face so if you hail not from this world?" he inquired._

_"I have been told that my original form is most unpleasant. But if you would like to see…" Gohan trailed off._

_"That is not needed." Manta held his hand up to stop the Saiyan. "But you said you are a Saiyan Demon, correct?" _

_"That is," Gohan answered._

_"I'm sure you don't know this, but the last group of Saiyans that were here were able to transform into…" Manta looked to Kaldur._

_"Super Saiyans," the son finished. _

_"What about it?" Gohan asked._

_"Are you able to do this?" Manta looked to the Saiyan._

_"No. I'm a demon, my power is different than those of an ordinary Saiyan. For instance, I'm able to rip the soul from any living Saiyan," he said. "And I can take people to and from the Demon Realm," he added._

_"Demon Realm?" Manta repeated._

_"It is home to my grandfather's kingdom. See, he is the King of Demons," Gohan explained. _

_"And that makes you a Prince?" Manta asked._

_"I threw away my title when I left the Demon Realm to find the last few Saiyans and bring them to the Demon Realm. I will only gain it back when I have him at my feet dead or as my prisoner," the Saiyan said. _

_"Then I wish you good fortune in the future," Manta replied._

_"As do I, to you," Gohan said evenly._

* * *

Shaking his head, Gohan could hardly believe Black Manta fell for that lie. Then again, maybe he didn't.

"'Artemis?"' he called to the girl, using telepathy.

"'Uh, what's up?"' she responds.

"'If you would like, I can create a wall for your privacy,"' he suggested.

"'That would be great. But I trust you not to look at me while I'm indecent,"' she replied, trying not to sound too grateful for what he was offering.

Gohan smiled, closing his eyes. "'Of course I wouldn't,"' he said, getting from the bed. "'I'm actually trying to decide what powers to use. I know I can't use anything that only I would use, so I'm trying to think of alternatives,'" he explained, conjuring a foldable wall that reached the ceiling.

"'Well, didn't you say you couldn't raise you're power too high in case Pan senses you?" she questioned.

"'Yeah,"' he answered. "'I guess I'll have to stick to some pretty simple techniques. I even have a sword I could use,"' he mentally chuckled lightly. "'But that probably wouldn't be a good idea,"' he said.

"'Anything else besides a sword?"'

"'I can use mental abilities or transmit people away,"' he said. "'I lock onto their energy signature, and send them away instead of sending myself to them,"' he quickly explained. "'But it'll only work on people I'm stronger than, and it doesn't work on non-living things."'

(I believe this is something that could actually be a variation of Instant Transmission),

"'So you could send me to Wally?"' she inquired.

"'I could,"' he answered. "'But I have no guarantee of you ending up somewhere safe if I haven't seen the place the person you're going to is in,"' he said. "'Like, if I were to send you to Nightwing, at the Cave, that would be easy because I know what the Cave looks like."'

"'I see."'

…

"'Have you seen Kara?"' she asked after a while.

"'Yeah."' Gohan couldn't keep the bitterness out of his mental voice. "'Her and Jimmy Olsen,"' he clarified, his voice molding a slight distaste.

"'I'm completely with you on this. I think Kara should've waited for you,"' Artemis said, looking to the Saiyan. "'I don't like her being with that guy any more than you do,"' she said.

"'Well, disliking him really isn't going to help with anything,"' he sighed. "'I just don't know how to deal with this. I mean, I said I would return; why didn't she wait?"' he asked himself more than Artemis.

"'I'm sure you'll get over it… eventually,"' she told him.

"'Things will be weird. Pan was looking so forward to living together with Kara and I,"' he said.

"'Pan may share blood with the two of you, but neither you or Kara created her,"' she said, smirking at his reaction.

"'You're right."' He looked away. "'I guess the only person I can blame is myself for the way in feeling,"' he said. "'I shouldn't have expected as much when I returned."'

"'Well, just know that your friends are here for you,"' she said.

"'Thanks, Artemis. That really means a lot to me,"' he said. "'And just to let you know: you don't really seem to be the consoling type,"' he chuckled, making her join him in doing so.

There was a knock at the door that signified Kaldur walking into the room. Gohan and Artemis got to their feet.

"My father has a job for us to accomplish," Kaldur said, his eyes looking to both as he spoke.

Both nodded.

"We will be capturing Blue Beetle, and we may have to destroy the Cave," Kaldur explained, slightly shocking his friends. "This final act will gain my father's trust," he told them.

"Very well." Gohan nodded.

"But we'll be having company, the Terror Twins and Icicle Jr," Kaldur further explained.

Without any more words said, Gohan followed Kaldur and Artemis to the jet they would be taking. When they arrived, Gohan wasn't surprised to see the three villains waiting for them.

Tuppence was the same as the last time he saw her, just a bit more developed. And he hated to admit it, but she was attractive - in a way. Maybe it was his Saiyan side telling him that because she was strong, but he just tried shrugging it off. Tommy had gone through a major change. Instead of being slim but strong, he bulked up. He was huge, towering over his sister, who was the same height as him last time Gohan saw them. And Icicle Jr was a blue guy, presumably made of ice, with a disproportionate body; nothing special.

"Preparing engines," Kaldur said, sitting in the piloting chair, followed by Ma Junior and Tigress sitting down in their respective seats to his right.

It was only moments later that the six were in the air, flying over the ocean towards their first destination.

A few moments passed by before the Terror Twins started speaking:

"Brother Tommy, I think we're plum crazy to throw in with this villain," Tuppence said, referring to Kaldur. "I mean, it wasn't two years ago that mister Aqualad here was trying to tryin' to lock us up back in Belle Reve."

"Well, Sister Tuppence, folk say he had a real change of heart when he found out who his pappy is," Tommy replied.

The Saiyan remained staring ahead, uninterested in the conversation. He felt Icicle move over to Tuppence, saying:

"I hear he switched sides because of some girl," Icicle Jr supplied. "Which I totally get, you know, if it's the right girl," his voice became almost perverted.

"Step back, Junior. You're givin' me the chills," Tuppence replied instantly, her voice sounding disgusted.

"But in a good way, right babe?" Icicle Jr. asked.

"Beats me," Tommy answered. "What I'm more concerned about is those two, Tigress and Ma Junior. How come the Terror Twins ain't ever heard of them before?"

Ma Junior looked over his shoulder at the big man.

"You know we can hear you?" Tigress asked.

"I do," Tommy answered, resting his elbow on the top of the seat as he looked to Tigress. "These questions are open," he told her.

"So… which one of you wants to ask your open question of Black Manta?" Tigress answered. "And which one of you want to suggest to the big bad that his son, and his son's handpicked left and right hands, can't be trusted?"

The villains had nothing to say, turning around in very-suppressed anger. Ma Junior and Tigress also turned back around. The Saiyan was impressed with Artemis' display, which reminded him to get his acting skills better.

"Don't look so defeated, I'm here for you, babe," Icicle Jr told Tuppence.

"Could ya cut that out?" Tuppence asked, sounding creeped out by the ice man.

"I can't help myself, babe. Been kinda obsessed since I first laid eyes on you," the cold villain replied.

"This is the first time you've laid eyes on me," the female Terror said with restrained patience.

"Technically," he agreed. "But five years ago, in Belle Reve, Martian girl was posing as you-" He didn't get to finish, because she pushed him away. "I'm wearing her down," he said to Aqualad.

"Perhaps we should focus on our mission now," Kaldur said. "We are closing in on our target."

'_Our target is one of the newer members of the team,'_ Gohan thought. '_The one known as Blue Beetle.' _He began extending his senses to find the young hero.

He found that Blue Beetle was with a power that felt very similar to The Flash's with him. He closed his eyes and only hoped that extreme measures could be avoided.

* * *

Kara sat near a window in her living room, looking up to the sea of stars through the window, deep in thought. She was dressed in pajamas, a light blue color with yellow here and there in dappled patterns. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail.

'Gohan is back,' she thought, her past memories of him still flooding back into her mind. She didn't just up and forget about him one day, she just pushed it all away when she started her relationship with Jimmy. But all those feelings she shared with him were starting to seep back, slowly but surely.

But she couldn't just leave Jimmy and go to Gohan, she loved Jimmy and if she abandoned him, he'd end up feeling just like how she felt when Gohan left her. She couldn't do that to anyone else.

She sighed, feeling like this was all a cruel play of cards by fate.

"Mama?"

She turned to see Pan staring up at her, and she felt a pang of guilt. This little girl was probably hoping to see her and Gohan together, but she instead sees them separated and Kara with Jimmy.

"Yes, Panny?" Kara smiled, trying out the sort of nickname for the girl.

Pan's eyes widened in response, sparkling in glee as she looked up. "Grandma Chi and grandpa Goku call me that!" she said excitedly. "But you can call me that, too, because you're mama," she told Kara.

"Then I will." Kara smiled, reaching down to pick up the little girl and place her next to her on the couch.

"Mama, do you think papa is fighting evil monsters where the Princess is?" Pan asked, looking to the stars as well.

"I don't think so, Panny, but even if Gohan was, he could beat them because he's the strongest in the whole universe," Kara said, smiling with the girl. She didn't want Pan worrying about it.

"Yeah! Papa can beat anyone," Pan agreed.

Jimmy Olsen gulped from his position in the kitchen. He was making a sandwich, but let the bread slip out of his hand at the last statement. It was hard knowing that Gohan was Wonder Boy, but it was even harder knowing that Gohan might try to fight to get Kara back.

It was terrifying to think about what Gohan could do to him just to get Kara back. But Jimmy had to stay strong, as strong as he could be. Even though he was powerless, Kara was still in love with him. Love. His love for her, and then the return of the ex boyfriend drove him to try and push the relationship to the next level.

_'For the sake of staying with Kara, I should ask her to marry me_,' he thought.

But first, he needed to finish making his sandwich.

* * *

Gohan stood next to Kaldur on a rock formation , looking down at Blue Beetle and Impulse as the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr, and Tigress attempted to capture the two heroes.

Both were extremely evasive. What with Impulse's speed, and Blue Beetle's flight capability, they were giving those down below a hard time.

"Do it," Kaldur ordered when Beetle knocked Icicle Jr to the floor.

Nodding, Gohan extended both hands out in front of him, both palms aimed at the boys. With ease, he locked onto them both with telekinesis.

"Huh? Telekinesis?" Impulse deduced. "I'll just vibrate in your hold until you-" he was cut off by Gohan slamming him to the ground one good time. He slumped immediately.

"Impulse!" Beetle shouted before looking to the oddly dressed man. He was bringing them closer to him with his telekinesis. Acting quick, he shot a staple at the villain.

Ma Junior's concentration on Impulse broke when he turned to avoid the staple, allowing the speedster to fall to the ground. Unsurprisingly, the speedster sprang to his feet, having been faking being unconscious.

"I'm guessing that thing is what you used to track us. Zoink!" Impulse stole the tracker from Kaldur's hand. He then rammed Ma Junior to the ground with a quick burst of speed.

Ma Junior then lost his grip on Beetle, giving the teen the chance to sonic blast Kaldur and himself away before flying away with Impulse running on the ground.

They may have escaped, but it all was going according to plan.

Gohan got to his feet, looking to see the shocked faces around him. They had saw his face without the mask. To them, they saw a man with two diagonal scars on his otherwise perfect face.

The first more glaringly obvious one ran from his left temple through his left eye, nose, right side of his lips, and stopped on the right side of his chin. The next one started below the first, traveling over his left cheek and stopping just left of his lips; it was thinner than the first too. He had powder-steel eyes and most likely light brown hair, judging by his eyebrows.

"Way to go, you let them get away, you scarred freak!" Tommy yelled, grabbing the Saiyan by the front of the shirt.

Gohan saw Tigress prepare to attack the brute if necessary and he held his hand up and began pushing Tommy away with telekinesis, freeing himself from the grip.

"All is not lost," Kaldur said, holding up a second device to Tommy that looked like the tracker.

"-Why ain't you say you had a second one?!" Tommy snapped, looking hatefully towards Gohan and Kaldur.

"Why didn't you ask?" Gohan turned to start walking back to the ship. On the way, he grabbed his face mask and retied it.

Back on the ship, it was deadly quite on the way to the Cave. Besides Tommy's occasional silent threats being sent to the Saiyan, no words were exchanged between anyone.

"It has been confirmed that they took the previous device was taken into the Cave," Kaldur informed, bringing all eyes to him. "It remotely hacked and bypassed all the Cave's defenses. Mount Justice is ours," he said, bringing smirks to faces.

"May I kill the humans this time?" Ma Junior asked. He was asking so that everyone else knew not to try to kill anyone when Kaldur said no.

"No, there will be a different time for their deaths to come, but not now," Kaldur said. "I need them alive."

"Very well," Ma Junior relented.

"'Kaldur…"' Gohan started telepathically, sensing something at the Cave. "'There's a second Kryptonian at the Cave,"' he said.

"'It is possible that Supergirl is there,"' Kaldur replied. "'Or -…" he stopped himself from speaking the girl's name. "'There is another Kryptonian. She hails from far away,"' he said. "'I didn't think she would be joining the Team, though."' He looked to the Saiyan. "'Prepare another Kryptonian collar,"' he said simply.

They arrived at the Cave twenty minutes later. There were two drop points; one for Kaldur and one for everyone else.

Now they were sneaking up on everyone present in the Cave.

Ma Junior was closing in on the second Kryptonian, hoping to catching her off guard. He even hovered off the ground to make sure she didn't hear his footsteps.

But he was surprised when she suddenly appeared in front of him, seemingly having sensed his presence when she grabbed him.

"Who are you?" she demanded in a low tone.

When he didn't first reply, she threw him down the hall he came from. He caught himself and flipped onto his feet in time to see her prepare to land a punch that would knock a regular person unconscious.

Without being prepared, he took the punch. He slammed into a wall before sliding down it, giving off the illusion that he was unconscious.

Satisfied with her would-be-attacker being unconscious, Alura flew to the next power she felt in the Cave.

She arrived in the mission briefing room and saw Tuppence Terror and Tommy Terror standing over Superboy, Nightwing, Beast Boy, and Impulse heroes unconscious. She also saw Blue Beetle floating above them all.

Without warning, she rushed over and head-butted Tommy, knocking him over at amazing speeds before doing the same to Tuppence. She grabbed the female Terror by the hair and swung her around at Tommy before the behemoth could stand.

Icicle tried his luck by sending shards of ice at her from behind. Alura turned and zapped each one with heat-vision before zipping over and punching the villain in the nose. She then picked him up and slammed him on the ground before throwing him over to the rising Tuppence and Tommy.

"Blue, what's going on?" she asked the other young hero that was just floating nearby.

"I don't know, these guys just raided us," he answered.

Alura didn't get to reply when Tuppence jumped up and tackled her to the ground, Tommy trying the same with Beetle but failing.

Instinctively, the girl blasted Tuppence away with heat-vision before pummeling the woman with a furious amount of punches to the abdomen and face. She rose her hand once more to deliver a final blow, but had to block Tommy's sneak attack.

She brought her forearm up and blocked the punch before grabbing Tommy by the wrist and slamming him into Tuppence.

Tigress had snuck around and threw bolas at the half Kryptonian, resulting in Alura moving out of the way to let the capturing weapons wrap around the approaching Icicle Jr.

Alura then fired a blast of heat-vision at the woman. Tigress narrowly avoiding being cooked by flipping away. The teenaged girl prepared to fire a second blast, but a cold voice stopped her.

"Enough!" Kaldur exclaimed, ceasing all actions. Alura and Beetle looked to him, seeing him holding a bag. "This battle is over." He placed the bag he was holding on the floor.

"I don't think so, traitor." Beetle pointed his Sonic Cannons at the Atlantean.

"Think again, Beetle." Kaldur unzipped the bag, revealing a bomb. "This is the same type of bomb that destroyed Malena Island. I am holding down the deadman's switch. If my thumb comes off - for any reason - Mount Justice falls," he said coldly.

Without warning, Alura used speed undetectable to take the switch from Kaldur, she used her breath to freeze it, stunning everyone. She then slammed him on the ground, pinning him with her hand when Ma Junior appeared and put a collar around her neck.

She spun around to face, but was shocked to see her powers were cut off. Before she could think to use her Saiyan powers, the button on the remote held by Ma Junior was pushed, rendering her unconscious after being electrocuted.

The Saiyan in disguise helped his friend get to his feet as he felt something in Alura.

Where her Kryptonian energy signature fell to a level where it would be obvious to feel that she was sleeping, a second power that was being suppressed rose to match the sleeping Kryptonian power.** [1]**

Gohan froze. '_A Saiyan?' _he thought, looking to her waist. Sure enough, there, on her waist, was a brown monkey tail. _'A Saiyan-Kryptonian_.' He furrowed his brow in thought. _'Just like Pan.' _

He then got an even closer look at her face and remembered that it was the girl from before; Alura, and she felt a lot like him, and almost exactly like Pan.

'Just who is she?' he thought, going to read her mind. But he stopped himself from doing that, not wanting to invade her privacy without her consent. Besides, everyone was still looking at him looming over her.

He bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the downed heroes.

"Ma Junior, well done," Kaldur said.

"'Kaldur, who is this girl, exactly?"' Gohan asked telepathically, looking the Atlantean dead in the eye as he moved her tail to within view.

…

"'This is one thing you must not know,"' Kaldur said, looking away.

The Saiyan was left a little miffed for not getting the answer he wanted. But, deep down, he knew… that this girl was related to him by blood; his daughter. There were too many similarities to ignore. And Kaldur just gave him a hint in the dodging answer. Surely Alura wasn't a time traveler, was she? But that made the most since. But if she was from the future, then that meant he must have gotten back together with Kara.

'But she made it pretty clear that she was in love with that human,' he thought. 'Or Alura is really Pan and gave me a fake name.' He looked back down to her. Another thing: if Alura was from the future, something must've happened in order to make her come to the past. Then he remembered the deduction he made all those years ago when he was training with the Z-Sword. He remembered now that she was in face his daughter and that the reason she was crying when she saw him all those years ago was because she missed him. 'I must have died in the future,' he thought, looking down to her.

"Surrender, Beetle," Kaldur said finally, an ultimatum of sorts.

Blue Beetle, out of options, descended to the floor, raising his hands.

"That was a wise choice," Kaldur said.

Gohan knelt down and moved her neck sideways. He brushed some hair out of the way, examining her neck thoroughly. 'It's not there,' he thought, confirming a theory. This girl was not Pan. Pan had a birthmark just under her earlobe, Alura did not. Which meant she was a completely different daughter.

"I didn't think you were the type to fawn over little girls," Tommy said, disgustedly watching as Ma Junior moved Alura's head to the position it was before.

"I didn't think humans were the type to want to be killed," Ma Junior replied, his tail tightening on his waist. He was a little irritated, and smart remarks like Tommy's would only make him upset. Standing, he turned to see Icicle Jr limping towards them.

"I'm fine, thanks for checking on me," Icicle Jr said.

"Good, now escort Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy to the ship," Kaldur ordered.

"What about these three." Tigress gestured to Alura, Nightwing, and Superboy.

"As hostages here, they have value," Kaldur said. "But, for any doubts, Nightwing is an ordinary human, the girl is a Kryptonian hybrid, and Superboy is a human-Kryptonian hybrid clone. Those categories are of no interest to our partner," he explained.

"Aqualad!" Nightwing suddenly exclaimed, rising to his feet. "You'll regret this!" he yelled.

Gohan walked away before Aqualad could reply. He looked over to Alura one last time before completely leaving the cave.

Once outside, the seven 'villains' started towards the ship. Tommy had Impulse and Tuppence had Beast Boy, something that rubbed Gohan the wrong way. He didn't particularly trust them, but he couldn't take the boys from them without starting conflict.

He ignored Blue Beetle's seemingly rambling spree as he moved Nightwing, Alura, Superboy, and Wold out of the Cave by locking onto their energy signatures and moving them instead of moving himself. But when Blue Beetle started attacking out of nowhere, he reacted by putting him in a telekinetic choke hold.

Beetle moved his arm and shot at them with a cannon. It would've hit Kaldur full force, but Ma Junior jumped in the way and deflected the blast with telekinesis, resulting in Beetle being struck by his own attack. But that only stunned him, the finisher came when Gohan brought him close for Kaldur to zap him with mystic energy. The teen groaned before slumping in the telekinetic hold.

They resumed walking as if nothing happened. Gohan dropped Beetle unceremoniously on the floor when he entered the ship, leaving it to Tommy to tie him up as he took his seat. He told himself that this was just being a part of his evil character. He turned when he heard Beast Boy and Impulse begin waking up.

"I can't believe we didn't off Superboy when we had the chance," Tommy grunted.

"Or that stupid little girl," Tuppence added, rubbing her cheek.

"That's because the boss here has a soft-spot for his old team," Icicle Jr complained.

"Do it." Kaldur looked to Tigress.

"Are you sure?" She took off her mask to show her seriousness.

"'They're safe, Artemis,"' Gohan said mentally. "'I moved them to the beach the second we left the Cave,'" he assured her.

Without further hesitation, Artemis pushed the button, detonating the bomb. The explosion that followed was yellow and dome-shaped.

"N-no!" Impulse exclaimed, staring in horror at the explosion.

"Yes," Ma Junior said in a creepy voice. "You're lucky you won't be joining your friends, yet," he chuckled. It was okay for him to do this, because he knew that they were safe.

* * *

Alura gasped when she came to. 'Where am I?' she asked herself, looking around to check her surroundings. Nightwing, Superboy, and Wolf were near her, and Mount Justice was on fire!

Standing, she jumped, intending to blow out the flames. But she found that she couldn't fly using her normal, so she fell immediately to the ground. Reaching to her neck, she remembered the mysterious man from before put a collar around her neck. Sure enough, the collar was there, and it broke easily.

Flying with ease, she sped to the burning cave and took an extreme inhale of air before releasing it on the mountain, effectively blowing out the flames.

_'My sword,_' she thought, floating down to the debris. She used X-Ray vision to find it buried under a ton of rubble. Rummaging through what used to be her room, she was glad to know the sword was perfectly fine despite the sheath being blown to bits.

As long as the sword was okay, she didn't care about anything else. It was her only memento of her future father. The picture she was holding earlier was just one she found in the Cave and brought to her room.

Relieved, she drifted over to the now rising Nightwing and Superboy.

"It was a trap," Nightwing sighed, answering a question she wasn't going to ask. "Impulse and Blue Beetle brought a remote control hacking device into the Cave that bypassed our security, allowing Aqualad to enter the Cave and attack us." He shook his head.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I'm sorry. I should've been more alert," apologized.

"No, it's my fault this happened," he told her. "I should've disposed of that device when I had the chance."

"I can follow them, they're not too far," she said, pointing to the sea.

"That'll be too dangerous," he immediately said, shutting that idea down. "I don't think Gohan would forgive me if you got captured under my leadership," he told her.

Alura kept quiet, turning her head at the sound of a motorcycle approaching. It was Mal.

"Nightwing, what happened?" The man asked when he ran over.

"We'll talk about it later," Nightwing replied. "Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy have been captured," he informed, earning gasps from Alura and Mal.

* * *

In a cave located near a mountainous region in Canada, North America, a heinous genius was hard at work creating diabolical machines of destruction. This genius was really more than a genius - a super genius, if one ever was. Speedy fingers clicked and clacked at his keyboard as he stared beady, dark eyes at the computer screen.

A fit of coughs escaped him, but he didn't care to cover his mouth. Soon enough, such petty things like germs would not bother him, for he would be an android.

His mustached face wrinkled in distaste when a separate screen lit up.

"What do you want, Lex Luthor?" an old raspy voice asked.

"Can't I simply check on a business partner?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow. "Especially one that is old and living alone in a Cave?"

"What do you want, Lex Luthor!? I have no time for your games!"

"Very well. The Light has someone we'd like you to meet. More importantly, we want to know when you will be finished with the android," Luthor said.

"It will be finished with the CYBORG in about two months," the old man answered. "I have to go over every format and piece of data so the android doesn't find a way to regain its own mental function, and that it will remain under control." He looked to the body that was on a table some feet away, hooked up to several cables and cords.

"Yes, we wouldn't that to happen," Lex said in an almost mocking tone. "And about the Light's guest?"

"I haven't any time for such trivial things. I don't care to meet any of your partners. Not those green things or whoever you have waiting," he said sharply. "But I must ask, Lex Luthor: where did you get this body from? With my improvements on it, there is no possible way anyone could ever defeat it."

"Oh, that's just something from some time ago," Lex answered. "Caused quite the commotion before death," he chuckled.

"That reminds me; I finished analyzing the schematics for your android… candy, was it?"

"Mercy," Lex corrected.

"Right. Anyways, your design is very different from my own, but I do believe that with my help, it could become even more powerful - more powerful than the cyborg in making for you now."

"I'll have to look into it. Luthor out."

_'The bald fool. He doesn't know that when I'm finished with these machines, I'll be the only one in total control. This world will learn of my terror.'_

* * *

"'Kaldur, do you know who the Light's partner is?"' Gohan asked, feeling the Atlantean walking away from Black Manta.

"'Yes, but there is one other partner,"' Kaldur replied.

"'Two partners?"' Gohan asked, his eyes narrowing. He had half the mind to hunt down the Light himself and throw them behind bars, but that's not how the Justice League or Team worked.

"'Yes, my father didn't give me much detail about who it is. Only that he has seen what Hell is really like,"' Kaldur said.

"'What… is that supposed to mean?"' Gohan asked.

"'Do you think that it could be someone powerful?"' Artemis suddenly asked.

"'No, if on planet, I would already sensed him if he were powerful. It's probably an extraterrestrial… like Darkseid,"' Gohan said. "'That would also explain the whole Hell thing; Darkseid's planet literately looks like a fire pit."'

"'Whoever it is, we'll find out sooner or later,"' Kaldur said.

"'Right,"' Gohan and Artemis agreed.

"And we'll take 'em down," Gohan said, looking to Artemis. A small smile graced her face.

* * *

Members of the Light were having a discussion immediately after Kaldur left the room.

"We are so close to completion."

"Very close."

"How long will it take?"

"A few months."

"A few months is nothing to wait for Immortality!"

"But are we sure we want to do it this way when we could've done it my way and have had immortality by now."

"Your way failed! But, we did gain a new friend in the process."

"True, but our latest friend insists on doing it this way; the dangerously risky way."

"Risky or not, it is the brightest future for the Light."

* * *

**AN: This is a short chapter on purpose. There's more that I was going to add into this chapter, a lot more, but I cut it in half to add to the next chapter. One might say that Zatara his chapter is too much like the canon episode; to that, I say this:**

**This chapter wasn't about the raid at the Cave; it was more for you all to see how Gohan is and to throw in that bit about the Light. It was also to serve for Gohan to start to figure out who Alura really was. If you have any complaints, that's good, I'd love to read them. **

**[1] As for Alura having two energy signatures, think something similar to Imperfect Cell. She has a natural power from being Kryptonian, but also a Saiyan power that she keeps suppressed from the lack of using if.**

**Pan's evens out with her Kryptonian side because she doesn't suppress her powers.**

**There weren't many questions so I'll put the Q/A up next chapter. And to the guest that put up the Power Levels: that's pretty close to what I have, good job.**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning to The Public Eye

Under the inky dark night sky in Star City, Gohan and Tigress were put in charge of overseeing a shipment of humans that were to be brought to the Reach as testing subjects. It made Gohan's blood boil at the thought of them doing things to people against their will, but he knew that their was nothing he could do, yet.

Now, he wasn't even at the docks with Artemis, he was in the ship, waiting for her to finish things up there. He had sensed Nightwing and his Team of young heroes arrive, and remembered that this was apart of the rescue plan Aqualad told him and Artemis about.

He felt Batgirl, Robin, and Bumblebee mix in with the crowd of civilians before they were brought aboard. He exited the piloting room and saw Tigress walking towards him.

"Tigress, everything is going smoothly, I presume?" He asked as she walked up to him, followed by several soldiers.

"Yes, all of the test subjects are ready," she answered, looking up at him.

_"'The plan is going smoothly,"' _he telepathically told her before looking at a wall. "Very well." He began walking away. He needed to mentally prepare for the fight that was sure to ensue at the Light's ship.

* * *

Upon exiting the ship when it docked at the Reach's docking bay, Ma Junior exited with carefully scanning eyes. This was the first time he saw who one of the Light's partners were. He was unimpressed.

To his left, Tigress stood, also scanning the area with her eyes. Finally, Kaldur stepped between them, his features, a practice cold, as he stared ahead.

Gohan saw Barbara Gordon flinch from her spot in her container. His eyes lingered on her a moment long before he began walking away with Kaldur and Tigress.

"You two are to stay and watch the docking bay, I'll be observing," Kaldur said, leaving them there while three troops wheeled the test subjects away.

Ma Junior looked to Tigress, nodding his head. "You take the left side," he said.

She nodded before walking towards the left. He started towards the right, stopping when he saw a troop fall out of position.

"What do you think you're doing, human?" Ma Junior asked, making the soldier look to him.

"Get back to position," Tigress ordered from across the room.

Ma Junior feigned a surprised yell when the troop grabbed him and threw him across the room at Tigress, toppling her over and nearly crushing her before she ended up on his chest.

The troop then proceeded to knock out the few remaining soldiers that were nearby before removing his helmet and revealing himself to be Superboy.

'_That was a ridiculously strong to throw someone that might be human,_' Gohan thought, checking to see if Tigress was okay. '_Unconscious_.' He got up, moving her to lay next to him.

He saw the civilians enter the Bio Ship, and when they were in safety, Superboy said he was going to search for Miss Martian and Beast Boy as he ran out of the docking bay, only to be punched right back in by Black Beetle.

"Apologies, Meat, but nobody's going anywhere." Black Beetle entered the docking bay, touching a wall and closing the bay doors and sealing everyone inside.

He ran over to the door that closed before using Instant Transmission to get in. He appeared behind Black Beetle, his hands at his sides.

"-Open… those doors…" Wonder Girl was saying, trailing off when she saw him.

Ma Junior walked forward, stopping in front of Black Beetle.

"You're still outnumbered," Wonder Girl said. "Open the doors and we'll go easy on you!" She pointed over Ma Junior and at Black Beetle.

"You'll… go easy on me?" Both Ma Junior and Black Beetle began laughing.

The looks they received from the crazed laughter were of complete shock.

"Stand back, Black Bug. These humans are mine," Ma Junior said, ceasing his laughter. Without warning, Ma Junior shot his hands out, sending the weaker heroes to the wall.

Holding out his left hand, he moved Wonder Girl into Alura. Both girls were thrown against the wall. Superboy leapt at him, probably intending on taking off his head from the look he was receiving. Thrusting his right hand up, he sent the half-Kryptonian to the ceiling before slamming him on the ground.

He purposely neglected attacking Batgirl and Robin so one of them could sneak up and knock him down. That way, this wouldn't be a one-sided fight.

He rolled out of the way of the heat beams that were aimed at him, letting them his Black Beetle in the stomach. Looking to the source, he saw a ticked off Alura rush at him.

With little time to react, in an instant, he moved her to just in front of Black Beetle. She didn't even seem to notice the change of appearance in her target as she began pummeling Black Beetle with hundreds of punches a second.

Ma Junior flipped over the punch aimed for his head and pushed Lagoon Boy to the floor before turning and kicking Robin to the wall. Bumblebee tried her luck in attacking him. He simply plucked her from the air and lofted her to the ground. But when Black Beetle nearly stepped on her, he had to move her out of the way, going unnoticed by everyone.

He looked over his shoulder in time to see Superboy punch at him. He rose his hand in time to catch the fist his telekinesis. The startled look on Superboy's face said it all as Ma Junior threw him away.

Ma Junior could feel the anger pouring off of Alura in waves when he looked to her still vicious assault on Black Beetle. He resisted a cringe when he saw the blood on her knuckles from repeatedly striking the same area. But he also felt her getting stronger with each passing moment, her restraint crumbling as her strikes continued to barrel down at swifter and stronger force.

To be honest, he was a little afraid by the display. But he didn't want to see Alura commit any acts of murder, so he sent her away to the rubble that was the Cave.

"What did you do to her!?"

Ma Junior looked over to see Wonder Girl standing to her feet. "Nothing that would kill a partial Saiyan like her," he answered, turning his back to Batgirl to hold Wonder Girl up.

"H-how did you know she was a Saiyan? Who are you?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Why wouldn't I recognize a member of my own race?" Ma Junior asked, letting his tail wriggle into view. She let out an strangled gasp when he began cutting off her air supply. "Well, I guess she isn't really a member of the Demon Saiyans, but a Saiyan nonetheless," he told her, sensing Miss Martian arriving though the door thanks to her density shifting.

He quickly ducked under the a kick by Batgirl before turning to see the horrid look in M'gann's eyes. He could immediately tell something was wrong.

Before he could further contemplate, he was knocked away by a flying kick from Batgirl. It's actually a good thing she's so darn persistent,

He pushed himself off the floor and put some distance between himself and the heroes as Blue Beetle arrived with Impulse and Beast Boy.

"'Artemis, what's wrong?"' He asked the blonde through telepathy.

"'M'gann… she- I don't know. She broke Kaldur's mind. This is bad,"' Artemis told him.

Using Instant Transmission, Gohan disappeared from the docking bay and appeared next to Tigress and Kaldur.

"Darn it, is he responding to anything?" Gohan knelt down and looked inside Kaldur's eyes. He wasn't the best in the medical department, but he knew what he was doing.

"No, he's been like this since I found him," she answered.

"Where should we take him?" Gohan asked. "To Manta?" He placed a hand on both before flickering away.

They reappeared inside the docking bay at Black Manta's ship. There, Black Manta was ordering his soldiers around.

"-And get containers ready for a second abduction."

When the father of Kaldur laid eyes on the fallen Atlantean, his heart skipped several beats before he rushed over to his son's side, pushing Tigress out of the way in the process.

"Demon, what happened to my son?" Black Manta asked, his helmet coming off to show his worried expression.

"It was Miss Martian," Tigress answered.

"She destroyed his mind," Ma Junior supplemented. "I wasn't there to witness it, but brought him here when I saw him," he explained, hiding the level of concern in his voice.

Through his fatherly instincts to help his son, Black Manta didn't even ask how Ma Junior brought his son to him so quickly. All that mattered now was helping his son.

Gohan's eyes caught Artemis' before he stood and began walking away. He seriously had some thoughts to clear away.

* * *

At the Watchtower, Aquaman was showing Captain Atom and Nightwing live news feed of the Reach's so-called proclamation of peace to the United Nations.

"Now that the world thinks that they're here on a peaceful mission, how do we get them outta here without ourselves seeming like the bad guys?" Captain Atom asked, looking to Aquaman and the screen Nightwing's was on.

The answer was cut off by the Justice League Automated Warning (JLAW). A live holographic feed showed what was just the stars for a few moments.

Then, a white pod came into view, streaking through space with an almost green radiation around it. The presumable front of the pod had an odd crest under a red viewing window. There were also notable dents in the pod as well.

"What is that?" Nightwing asked, using his own holographic screen to get a better look at it.

"The question is," Aquaman started, making the screen zoom in on the window. Now, an absolute livid face could be seen through it.

"Who is that?"

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in the confines of space, on a planet that held many dangerous creatures, one - the, at the moment, least dangerous - criminal laid, unable to move, on a bed made of a foreign alloy. This prisoner has been imprisoned for five years and was beginning to know what true hopelessness was.

It's not facing death in battle against unimaginable foes, nor is it being lost on an alien world. This… right here, on this rock, unable to move, is complete and utter hopelessness.

This man that once made entire civilizations crumble with a finger, this man that could once lay waste to entire planets for fun was nothing more than a vegetable, and his name is Vegeta. He's been unable to move since the moment Gohan chopped his neck.

But the truth to Vegeta is: he actually can move. He's been able to move for nearly a month now. But only in small amounts. He could feel and move his right arm perfectly, but only a dull ache from his left when he tried moving it. His legs could be moved freely, albeit, weakly. With some minor pain, he could turn his head to both sides, seeing freely outside his cell. His tail? It moved as if it was never limp for five years.

"Hey, Scar, are you awake?" Came the voice of the pestering woman that has been bothering him for years.

"I think he's dead, mother." Came the second voice that's been even more annoying to Vegeta. It sounded just like a young version of Metotsu, that insane hybrid he once longed to kill.

"I will kill you both," Vegeta said, his eyes moving to the occupants of the cell next to his. Komand'r and her bastard son; Kanton'r.

"You can't even move," the light-orange skinned boy stated. "You're not even a Saiyan warrior anymore," he sneered.

"Ugh," Vegeta groaned. Curse the day he decided to be 'nice' and give the kid a history lesson. "And what gives you the right to deem whether or not someone is a warrior? You've never even been in a battle," Vegeta said.

"I'm more of a Saiyan than-"

"Don't make me laugh-"

"Or you'll pee your pants because you can't control your bladder," Kanton'r said.

Vegeta growled as he closed his eyes. The second he got his full power back, he was going to kill that brat.

"How many times have I told you to not speak of Scar in such a way?" Komand'r asked, trying to cover up her refrained laughter with a reprimanding look. That was another thing Vegeta hated. The stupid woman called him 'Scar' ever since she saw the glaring scar where his eye used to be.

'One day, if I ever get out, I'll kill everyone I hate,' Vegeta thought, looking back up at the ceiling. 'I will just have to be-'

"Hey, Vegeta," Lece called from the cell opposite of his own. "When do you think Metotsu will come and get us?" he asked. Lece was a complete wreck. The one look Vegeta spared him a week ago showed that he completely didn't care about anything anymore. His hair had patches, and his clothes were ripped and torn everywhere. And to top it all, he had a very far away look on his face.

Vegeta actually rose an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Didn't I tell you; he was killed on earth," he said.

A confused look overcame Lece's features. Dead? That couldn't be right. Metotsu was smarter than most have him credit for, and unpredictable. If anything, it would be surprising for Metotsu to not be alive after such a fight.

'Like I was saying, all I need is a little patience, and I'll still a ship and get off this dump,' Vegeta thought.

But, little did Vegeta know, there were no ships on this planet. In fact, there were only guards on this planet that never left the planet. Sadly, this means his chicken scratch escape plan would not work.

Well, at least there was no Pin to drive him crazy for the rest of his life. But it would seem that his four prison companions were doing a fine job at that.

* * *

'_Gosh, now what?'_ Gohan asked himself, pacing his and Artemis' room with nothing but his pants and Glamour Charm on. It has been two days since the whole incident at the Reach's ship.

Since then, he's been getting increasingly worried about Kaldur. M'gann must've seriously wrecked him, because he's been in the same catatonic state since then.

_'M'gann totally flew off the deep end with this stunt. I didn't think she would literately try and do this to Kaldur. Then again, I was probably going to kill him when I found out what everyone thinks he did to Artemis. Man, what are we going to do about this?' _

His answer came when Tigress walked into the room. "Manta has a plan to get Kaldur fixed," Artemis told him.

"Really? What do we have to do?" he asked.

"He wouldn't say, but he said something that involves Miss Martian or Psimon. I'm guessing he wants her to do something to fix him," she said.

"You think she'd help?" He turned to fully face her.

"No, we'll most likely have to force her," she answered.

They stared at each other for a few moments, awkwardness filling the room. Gohan quickly materialized the rest of his outfit, realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"'So, I never really heard the full story,"' Gohan started, looking to her. "'How was life for you and Wally when you retired?"' he asked, filling the void with fondness and memories.

"'Well… he asked me to move in with him some time ago, and we've been living together since then,'" she said.

"'Wally didn't tell me you two were married,"' Gohan said.

"'We're not,"' she answered.

"'Oh, well, I suppose you will in the future,"' he said. "'I wouldn't mind going to the wedding,"' he told her, smiling when she smiled.

"'I never thought of end up with Wally when I first joined the Team,"' she said.

"'You know, that makes me think of what would've happened if I stayed on earth instead of going off to train in space. I guess I would've ended up as Wonder Woman's partner earlier,"' he said, more to himself. "'I probably would've been one of the founding members of the Team,"' he chuckled lightly.

"'I think everything turned out just fine,"' Artemis said. "'I mean, if you didn't go train, you probably wouldn't have been as strong as the Saiyan you fought here on earth,"' she told him.

"'Who knows."' He shrugged, sitting on his bed. "'… Did you know Alura is my daughter from the future?"' he suddenly asked.

"'I… yes, we all do,"' she answered.

"'Really? What about Kara?"' he asked.

"'No, well, I hope not,"' she said, thinking that if Kara knew and was dating Jimmy Olsen on purpose, Kara would be the worst person around.

"'I figured that she comes from an alternate timeline like Trunks,"' he said, looking up. "'Do you know what happened there?"' he asked.

…

"'…I don't really remember all the details… but, basically, everyone but some of the powerhouses and Batman died on the day you left to your home from Darkseid invading the earth. Superman, Wondwe Woman, Captain Marvel, and Supergirlmanagex to defeat him, and then, four years later, androids appeared and killed some of the remaining heroes. I think… Icon and Superman were the ones that died then, leaving only Captain Marvel, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman alive. Then, after a year, you returned and defeated the androids. Five years later, you were killed by the androids, and Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel too. Batman,Supergirl, and the girls fled to a different planet so the girls could train to beat the androids. Kara ended up getting your father and some guy named Vegeta came to fight but were killed. Pan turned Super Saiyan, Kara and Batman sent Alura from the future to the past where she stopped Darkseid's invasion. But the androids haven't appeared yet,"' she summarized the story she was told.

Gohan was quiet. Because of his future counterpart, the entire universe ended up getting screwed.

"'That's… that's pretty deep,"' he said, shaking his head. "'I want to go to the future to end those androids."' He clenched his fists. "'Darn them… they even beat my dad. That's ridiculous, but I guess I need to start training more serious, or I need a Hyperbolic Time Chamber."' He frowned.

His eyes widened when he realized something.

"'And Alura has been without her father and mother for five years. I feel even worse for leaving now,"' he groaned. "'What is she, like, fourteen? Thirteen? It's not too late to be a part of her life,"' he said, standing. "'I'll just g-"'

His eyes widened when he felt a very unforgettable power level.

"No way!" he exclaimed, looking up in disbelief.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"It… Broly." Gohan clenched his fists, still looking up. There was no doubt about it, that was Broly he was feeling, the mountain of a Saiyan monster that gave him one of the worsts beatings of all his battles. Broly was way stronger than the last time they fought, but nothing ridiculously so. He was probably only as powerful as he was when he fought Buu the first time, nothing to worry about. Well, there was something to worry about; how in the name of Whis did Broly end up here? And why was he coming to earth?

Those questions aside, Gohan began thinking of something to do.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Tigress asked.

"I… I- well, the first thing to do would be to find out where he's going to land," he answered. "Then, we could evacuate all the people that live there. And I'll fight him once that's settled," he told her, coming up with that on the spot.

"Great, but it will be a little suspicious if you disappeared and reappeared as Wonder Boy," she whispered.

"I'll just have to use the Multi-Form," he sighed.

"But doesn't that cut your strength in half?" she asked.

"I'll still be stronger than Broly," he assured her, calculating whether or not this was true in his mind. Actually, for now, that could wait. Instead, he needed Nightwing to find out where Broly's ship would land._ "'Dick,"' _he called out to the younger man.

_"'Gohan, I'm guessing your calling for some mysterious power coming to earth?"_' Nightwing replied.

_"'It isn't mysterious, I know exactly who it is, and he's very dangerous,"_' Gohan answered. _"'And how did you know?"'_ he asked.

_"'We have satellite footage tracking his ship,"'_ Nightwing said. "'_But who is 'He'?"_ he questioned.

_"'Broly, a bloodthirsty Saiyan from my world. I thought he was long dead, but I'm clearly wrong,"'_ Gohan answered. _"'And I need you to tell me where his ship will lan-"_'

_"'It will land in New York, New York,"'_ Nightwing told him gravely. _"'Evacuation has already started, but it's hard to tell whether or not it will be cleared or not. There will be a press conference held in Metropolis to address the public about this in half an hour. I think it would be best if you were the one that told everyone."'_

_"'That's a great plan, I'm glad I didn't have to explain much to you,"_' Gohan said.

_"'What did you expect?"_' Gohan could hear the smirk on Nightwing's face.

_"'Okay, I'll get there soon,"'_ the Saiyan said, ending the link.

The oldest son of Goku took a few steps to the center of the room so he could split. It was much easier to do know than it was long ago. In a second, there were two of him standing there. The next moment, he was garbed in the blue Gi he arrived in.

Without another word being said, he locked onto a familiar energy signature and flickered away, leaving Ma Junior and Tigress in the room.

"You can consider Broly as good as toast," Ma Junior said, sitting back on his bed.

* * *

Alura stood away from everyone else when they returned to the Hall of Justice. She was sulking, looking down with her head between her knees. She had let her anger - anger that's been with her since she started training with the Amazons - get out of control. She was usually quick to anger, and the only people that could calm her were her Wonder Woman and her father. When she saw Gohan for the first time in years, she was instantly relieved, and just knowing that he was around made her feel better. But since he wasn't here at the moment, she was simply smoldering. The stupid bad guy from earlier transported her away without even being a fraction of her strength. And she could tell; he was barely stronger than the average human, but his energy was really bright. Like someone was supressing a large amount. It couldn't even be identified; it was just energy. [1]

Suddenly, her head snapped up towards the ceiling, drawing many worried looks from those around her. She took a step back, knocking over the chair she sat on. What she was feeling could only be described as pure rage. But it wasn't the rage that had her looking horrified, it was the overwhelmingly huge power level that possessed that anger. This power was beyond hers, and way beyond every other person on the planet. Oh, where was her father when she needed him?

"Hey, Alura, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, looking concerned.

"I feel a powerful energy coming to the planet, and it's not good," she said, a little sweat forming at her brow. "A-And it's stronger than me," she admitted, shocking them.

* * *

**AN: yup, I cut it off here mainly due to the fact that next chapter holds an epic fight scene. I put this chapter up one day early because I won't have time tomorrow. Also, for those of you wondering, I'll try to speed up these next few chapters as far as story telling goes. As in, I won't spend too much time dawdling in what you all already know as Canon. After the next chapter(s), there will likely be a time skip (a month or two) so we can get to business. **

**That sound cool to you all?**

**[1] What I mean by this is that instead of Gohan's energy signature being detected like it normally would, he's compressing it in a way that keeps his signature _still_ instead of in _waves_. This makes it seem almost foreign to those who tried to read it; it would seem like simple energy to them because normally, when someone suppressed their power, they push it down with keeping it still. Does this make since? If it doesn't, PM me and I'll try to further explain. **

**And a lot of you request that Gohan temporarily move on. I've discussed this with my sister, and she literately only gave me a few options for you all to choose from: Batgirl, Zatanna, Artemis (Yeah, I know), or Powergirl. And, just you all know, I personally choose Batgirl, so…**

**Q/A**

**Ivan-**

**- thank you, it's a mistake that has been fixed. **

**Guest 1-**

**Also Alura and Pan are not Half Saiyans. Let us Not forget that Gohan is Half Human.**

**Meaning Pan and Alura are 25% Saiyan, 25% Human, and 50% Kriptonian. They Are Kriptonian Hybrids with Blood of Human and Saiyanflowing through them. **

**-I said the same thing to my sister, but she told me something about the Saiyan and human blood mixing with Kryptonian blood would create a sort of effect on the Saiyan and human blood. This means the Saiyan blood is doing something to cancel out the human blood so the Saiyan/Kryptonian hybrid could be strong. **

**Now, I think it should be simple. The Saiyan/human blood is it's own, which means the mixing of this blood is a mutation. Example: if Goten got blood taken from him, and then studied under a microscope, the blood would be completely different from Saiyan and human blood, but both could be found in the hybrids. This would mean all three, Kryptonian and Saiyan/human would be found in Alura and Pan, making them a weird combination. That or they could just have three different blood types.**

**Guest 2-**

**-Gohan may show more violence to some villains than what he would normally do. Heck, he might even kill some by… sending them to the moon? Nah, I'm joking. You'll just have to see later.**

**No Super Saiyan Four, and that was a really weird last question to ask. **


	5. Chapter 5: Not so Legendary

Gohan, the second he appeared in the Cave, rose his power to its usual suppressed state. He noticed in the next second that everyone was looking at him. He smiled brightly, looking to each before locking eyes with Alura. He smiled even brighter at the sight of the girl.

"Hey, Alura." He waved, startling the girl. She waved back, smiling brightly at him.

"Gohan, I'm glad you're here."

The Saiyan became serious, turning to Nightwing. "I sensed it from space," he said.

"Do you know what we're up against?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, he's a Saiyan, named Broly."

The words that left his mouth sent chills through the air. But the only one that actually shuddered was Alura. Gohan noticed this and frowned.

'_Does she know about Broly?'_ he asked himself.

"Another Saiyan?" Superboy questioned. "How?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Gohan answered. "And to be honest, I thought Broly was dead. My dad killed him twelve years ago," he said.

"What's he like?" Beast Boy asked, uncertain if he wanted to be near Broly.

"He's a monster- a complete psychopathic, bloodthirsty monster," Gohan answered. "He's probably the second most dangerous being that ever existed, this world and mine," he told them.

"Y-you can beat him, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably," Gohan answered. "He's gotten a little stronger over twelve years, but nowhere near as strong as he should be. But don't worry, you won't have to fight him," he said, looking over to see that Alura was frozen in place. He walked towards her, wanting to know what was wrong with her.

* * *

_Screaming filled her ears on the desolated rock the planet she was standing on became, smoke covered the entire planet, and the atmosphere was a hellish red, giving the illusion that she actually was in Hell. The cause if all these problems was a hulking figure in the distance, laughing like a loon, _

_Alura was crying, really frightened and unsure of what to do. They died, Vegeta and her Grandpa. They were even stronger than her father, and they were killed - killed by the monster that was Broly._

_Why was this happening? Why were they after them? What did they do to warrant this? All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before her father was killed. But no, fate was too cruel for that._

_Still crying, Alura winced when she was pushed back by her sister's power. She stared as Pan's hair flickered to gold and eyes' flashed to teal. Her tears ceased when she saw this. Her sister did it! She became a Super Saiyan!_

_But there was something wrong. She saw it in Pan's eyes. There was something broken behind her eyes. _

_Letting out a bloodcurdling battle cry, Pan charged blindly at Broly, clearly having every intention of killing the gargantuan Saiyandroid. Kara was next. She rushed in, joining the one-sided battle. _

_Alura was trembling in fear. Her mother and sister were fighting Broly, but she was too frightened to do anything to help. She may have been stronger than her mom, but she was too terrified to help._

_"A-Alura," Batman called her name from behind. _

_"Mr Batman," she said, startled._

_"It's over," Bruce Wayne told her, removing his broken cowl. "Goku and Vegeta were our best chance and they lost," he said, sighing. _

_Alura trembled even more. "I- I don't want to die," she sobbed. _

_"Neither do I, but I may have a way for you to prevent all this from ever happening," he told her. "You're going to go to the past using the machine Goku came here in. I already have it ready, you just need to take this." He handed her an odd device. "Use the coordinates on the paper in the machine to go to Apokolips and stop Darkseid before he invades earth and kills a lot of good people," he said. "With the extra heroes, the battle against the androids will be very different. We may even have a better chance. While in the past, train so you can become powerful enough to defeat the androids that come before Gohan," he said._

_"Wha-what…-" her question came out like a strangled plea. "B-but, what about Mama and Pan?" she asked._

_Her answer came when a pained scream came from Kara before diabolical laughter filled the area._

_"There's no time. Go!" Batman ordered. _

_Shakily, Alura ran with tears streaming her cheeks. She was abandoning them, not even going to attempt to fight the monster that appeared._

* * *

"Alura, are you okay?" Gohan asked, gently shaking the girl.

She visibly flinched. "Yes, - I'm fine," she said.

"Alura, it's okay to talk to me. I know who you are," he said, watching as her eyes widened.

"Y-y-you do?" she asked, taking a step back. _'This is bad, this is bad, this is bad,'_ she repeated in her head.

"Yes," he answered. "It wasn't very hard to figure out. I realized it when I was training with the Z-Sword." He smiled down at her.

She had tears in her eyes when she returned the smile. "Papa!" She suddenly hugged him, burying her face into his chest. "I've missed you," she said, muffled.

"I'm here for you, Alura," he said, returning the hug. "But we've got a problem," he told her after a while. "I'm gonna go address the public about Broly, then I'll defeat Broly and come back here," he said.

"But… won't you need help fighting him?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered. "Don't you have more faith in me than that?" he asked.

"S-sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be, I'll just have to raise your faith when I beat Broly." He grinned.

"Gohan," Nightwing called over.

"Remember, I'll be back,"Gohan told Alura before standing. The Saiyan nodded, ruffling her hair before walking towards Nightwing.

Gohan put two fingers to his forehead before clasping Nightwing's shoulder. An instant later, the two vanished.

* * *

Pan, the ever cheerful, was giddy. And not without reason. The tv in her mother's house was way bigger than the one back home. And the picture was more clear, and the cartoons were funnier.

"Pan," Kara started, watching the girl from the couch. Pan was flipping through the channels.

"Yes, mama?" Pan looked back to Kara with large, innocent eyes.

"How, how is it that you know how to speak English?" Kara asked.

"Oh, Papa told me I'd need to know when he and I lived with you," Pan answered as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Oh." Kara looked away.

"There's a mean person coming, mama," Pan said nonchalantly. "And he's pretty strong," she added.

"W-what?" Kara questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Who ever it is, they're not as strong as Papa or uncle Gotenks or grandpa and mr. Vegeta," Pan answered factly.

Just then, on the tv, a newscaster began talking.

"-and o'l G. Gordon Godfrey doesn't like the sign of this. The Justice League is covering something up. And you can bet that I will get to the bottom of this at this so-called press conference."

Kara rolled her eyes. 'This guy, he always bad mouths those who risk their lives to keep people safe,' she thought.

"The Justice League are now gathering I stage. Let's see what they're going to be feeding the world," G. Gordon Godfrey gestured behind him. The screen panned and the front of a stage where several Justice League members could be seen. Then… Gohan walked on stage to a podium.

"Gohan/Papa?" Kara and Pan questioned at the same time.

* * *

Gohan stood in front of the massive crowd of people. He grinned a little sheepishly, closing his eyes when dozens of cameras began flashing. Just what he needed… cameras everywhere.

"Hello, it's been a while - five years. Most of may be wondering who I am; well, maybe this will jog your memory…" The transformation to Super Saiyan was instant. It didn't generate any wind, as was the result of the mastery of this first form.

Immediately, hundreds of questions were asked. Gohan rose one hand after a while, silencing the gathering of people so he could speak:

"A lot of you may be wondering where I have been, but right now, there's something you should all know: there's a threat coming to the earth," Gohan told them. "But not just your ordinary Joker or Black Adam; more like Joker with Black Adam's power, multiplied by thirty," he said, giving them an idea of what he was up against. "This being will be landing in New York in just under two hours. It's a Saiyan, named Broly."

"Another Saiyan?"

Gohan looked down at a middle aged man that pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He was visibly irritated by something.

"Yes, another Saiyan," Gohan repeated himself.

"Weren't you the one that said all the Saiyans were dead?" G. Gordon Godfrey asked impatiently. "But that was proven to be a lie when several Saiyans arrived on the planet five years ago," he said.

"I wasn't lying," Gohan said calmly. "I honestly believed I was the only one in the universe. Clearly, I was wrong," he sighed. "I thought that Metotsu and his gang were the last of the Saiyans, but after seeing Broly here, I'm not too sure." 'And who else may be here?' he thought.

"And just who is this 'Broly' character?" Godfrey asked.

"Broly is not an ordinary Saiyan. He's the Legendary Super Saiyan," Gohan said. "The Legend is born once every one-thousand years with the power that would make most Saiyan fathers proud, and a bloodlust to to match. He is the reason the people of New York had to evacuate. I'll try to lure him away from the city when he lands so the buildings don't get too damaged." Gohan looked around when he finished explaining. "Any questions?" he asked.

Immediately, several dozen hands shot up. Gohan, with a sense of déjà vu, picked a man with blonde hair.

"Yes, where have you been the past five years?" the man asked.

"On a different world very similar to this one. I was forced to stay there so I trained and became stronger," Gohan answered, not lying. His earth was a different world, and his mother did make him stay, and he did train to become stronger. He pointed to second blonde man.

"Do you plan on joining the Justice League now that you've returned?"

"Not necessarily." Gohan pointed to a blonde woman he slightly recognized.

"Are you and Supergirl going to be a couple again?" she asked.

"I would like that, but it doesn't look like that is happening," Gohan answered evenly. He pointed to another woman.

"Aren't you a little worried about Broly?" she asked. "You seem to be nonchalant about this situation. Is that a sign of over confidence?"

"Not really, no. I'm sure I can beat Broly," he said, smiling.

"Are you, Wonder Boy, really?" Godfrey asked, stepping forward. Again. "But what we really want to know is why you aliens keep bringing your problems to earth, where us humans want no part of it."

Gohan quirked a brow. Human? Godfrey? That guy was even less human than Gohan. "Like it or not, I have no control over the actions of villains," he said. "But, I could always leave the planet with my loved ones and allow the humans to fend for themselves against said villains," he said coldly, not liking Godfrey. "Then who would be here to save the you?"

Godfrey seemed like he was going to respond, but Gohan shook his head, showing that he wouldn't continue talking to the man.

"I wish there were no battles to fight, that everyone could coexist happily, and peace could last forever, but that's boy the case. I fight, hoping that the peace I wish for to come true some day. And until that day, I, and my fellow comrades, won't stop protecting to the best of our abilities." Gohan looked to the sky. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving to prepare." He started flying away without further words spoken.

While flying, he felt the evil in Godfrey's energy. The man was defiantly not human, and he did not have good intentions. It was troublesome and he wanted to blast the evil man right then and there, but he couldn't do that with all the people around. Besides, with Godfrey looking exactly like a human, he'd be looked at as a villain.

_"'Nightwing,"' _he called out to the younger man.

_"'Gohan, good job back here, but you left us with a lot of questions from the reporters_,"' Nightwing replied.

_"'Sorry, but the reason I called is because that man that was wearing the blue suit with the bad attitude was not human,_"' Gohan said.

_"'Godfrey?"' _Nightwing asked.

"'Yes,"' Gohan replied. "'_Anyways, he's evil, I felt it." _

_"'I'll do an investigation on him. Thanks for the tip; I've always known that he wasn't whelmed, not whelmed at all,'_' Nightwing said.

_"'No problem."'_

_"'And be sure to stay whelmed when you kick that Broly guy's but,"'_ Nightwing chuckled.

_"'Will do,"' _Gohan replied, smiling.

Little did Gohan know, but soon after the conversation with Nightwing, Lexcorp announced that they would be showing live visual feed of the battle. Surely if Gohan knew this, he would've advised people not to watch because of how gruesome the fights could get.

* * *

Back in Kara's home, Pan was hopping up and down excitedly while looking at Gohan fly off. She was chanting "Papa's the best" over and over again.

Kara was quiet. She saw the underlying hurt in Gohan's eyes when she was mentioned. It made her feel bad about the situation. It made her question her relationship with Jimmy. Part of her wanted to just go to Gohan and

"Papa is gonna win!" Pan said, looking up at Kara with sparkling eyes. "Don't you think so, Mama?" she asked.

"Yeah, he will," Kara answered, smiling. The girl made her heart melt. She barely just started to get to know the girl, but she already loved her. Maybe, maybe she should end things with Jimmy and get back with Gohan. She didn't want to hurt Jimmy, but her old feelings for Gohan were now stronger than her new ones for Jimmy.

* * *

Gohan had landed atop the Empire State Building and closed his eyes in wait for the legendary Saiyan. The wait seemed to last forever, but when Gohan felt Broly enter earths atmosphere, he pushed his energy below him and looked to the pod.

_'What the?' _The pod wasn't anything like any other he seen before, it was larger than the others.

When it crashed through a building and into the street below, it created a huge crater - more huge than Gohan anticipated. He landed at the edge of the crater and waited for Broly to come out, letting his Super Saiyan energy come out and ripple off of him in waves. He had a serious look on his face.

Inside the pod, Broly could see him. "K… Kakarot?" Broly's jaw lowered before clenching tightly when he saw Gohan's face. "Kakarot!" he exclaimed, jerking up and literately tearing through the pod.** "Kakaroooot!"** he howled, anger washing over him as he began powering up, the buildings in a twenty meter radius crumbling and disintegrating.

Gohan was unimpressed. He stood still, gauging Broly's reaction to him. _'I do look like dad, I guess he's mistaking me for him_,' Gohan thought. _'And it looks like he just got out of a serious battle,' _he added, scrutinizing Broly's clothing. '_Wait, he wasn't wearing Saiyan armor last time. Wh-'_

Broly suddenly rushed forward, prompting Gohan into action. The half Saiyan threw a punch at the instant Broly through one. He was surprised when Broly opened his palm and grabbed his arm. The punch that came next was thunderous. It sent Gohan skyward like a cannonball.

_'Okay, it looks like I underestimated him… that won't happen again,' _Gohan thought, powering up to his Super Saiyan Two form.

Broly took to the sky after him. Once he was close, the half-Saiyan vanished from sight, reappearing with his fist in Broly's stomach, doubling the legend over. He brought his knee up, snapping the full-blooded Saiyan's head up. Before Broly could respond, Gohan head-butted him away.

Gohan, shot two blasts from his hands that sent Broly down, back to the crater. The older of the two spun around, flinging his arm and sending out hundreds of energy blasts. Gohan knew that each of those had the power to destroy the entire planet so he quickly used speed to intercept each, sending each of them skyward.

'He's gone mad. Is he trying to kill himself with the planet?' Gohan asked himself. He blasted Broly down again with an invisible Ki blast that sent the Legendary Saiyan to the ground.

Gohan descended, landing in front of the behemoth with a frown. He could hardly believe that Broly used to be so scary. Now? Now he could hardly be called a challenge. His frowning visage turned impassive as he decided that Broly would only serve to be a punching bag to vent anger on.

Broly, through bloodied vision, only saw the face of Kakarot, the Saiyan Prince that put him in a world of pain.

* * *

_The Legendary Super Saiyan. Bah, some title that was. How could something be legendary if it's not as good or great as one of many? At this moment, Broly wouldn't even acknowledge himself as anything above dirt. All the teachings by his father had gone down the drain the moment Broly realized he was nothing compared to his Prince. _

_He was humiliated - still being humiliated, he realized when he found himself eating dirt after a nasty elbow to the nose. And had everything about him undermined in this one-sided battle. And his pride was nearly completely gone. _

_"Get up," Kakarot's commanding voice demanded, making the devilish brute wince at the sharp tone. _

_Broly shakily got to his gargantuan feet. Even though his power was still rising, it was nothing to Kakarot's ocean of strength. Raising a huge fist, Broly tried in vain to hammer the Saiyan into the ground. _

_Kakarot blocked the punch with a bored expression on his face. He grabbed the offending arm, twisting it back and snapping some bones. When Broly howled in pain, Kakarot slammed the large Saiyan's face repeated against the ground._

_"You know, I'm getting bored," Kakarot sighed, grabbing the back of Broly's head and lifting it to eye level. He stared at the Saiyan with an impassive look. He dropped Broly to the ground. "I suppose it's about time I finish this," he said. "However… Broly, if you swear your undying loyalty to the crown, I may spare your life."_

_Boom! Another blow to his pride. Spared? Like some hopeless child? He was the L- oh, that's right. The title means nothing. But accepting pity, legendary title or not, was considered being the weakest of weak to Saiyans. He should go out fighting, like a true Saiyan would. But he wasn't even considered a Saiyan to his people. He was a treacherous dog that deserved to be put down. But if the Prince was showing mercy, then maybe there was a chance for him to redeem himself._

_Getting to two knees, unsure of how to properly go about this, Broly bowed his head submissively with his right palm facing up, raised slightly over his head. "Please forgive me, Prince Kakarot," Broly pleaded, sounding unnatural coming from his deep voice. Even his body language didn't suit him._

_"You swear upmost loyalty to the crown?" Kakarot asked, clearly amused._

_"Yes," Broly answered._

_"Good." Kakarot's face turned impassive again. "Now, die!" He blasted the legendary Saiyan into the ground, blasting him deep into the earth's crust._

_The world burned white for Broly for several hours before he climbed out of the hole he was in to find his custom made ship. Kakarot… the Saiyan was unforgivable… he was the epitome of all of Broly's past hatred towards him multiplied by a million. Now, where the Saiyan Prince was, he was going to die - he needs to die by Broly's hands._

* * *

"Kakarot," Broly growled, looking up at his opponent. The rage he felt was unparalleled in the universe right now. The hatred he had knew no bounds. The Saiyan in front of him was Kakarot and he needed to kill him! "Kakarot!"

To say Gohan was surprised by the sudden growth in power was an understatement. Broly's Ki output nearly tripled in an instant, making his previous power look like a child's to an adult's. Unfortunately, that still wasn't enough to push Gohan into Super Saiyan three, or to be a serious threat.

Gohan's smirk was small. 'Well, a decent workout is what this might turn into, but I'm risking a lot by letting him live this long,' he thought. 'Might as well finish this battle right now.' Letting his aura fluctuate, Gohan frowned at Broly's snarl.

"Kakarot, I will kill you," Broly promised. "Then I'll kill your sons, brothers, and parents. Everyone dies!"

_'What is Broly talking about? Parents and brothers? And Goten wasn't- oh, he must be from Metotsu's world.' _Gohan narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out how this was possible.

* * *

In a underwater base, Ma Junior and Tigress sat in their room discussing Kaldur's current state of health. Their bedridden friend really wasn't showing signs of recovery. It was a real problem, and Black Manta wasn't helping with his excessive worrying.

There was a sharp knock on the door before someone walked in.

"Ma Junior."

Ma Junior and Tigress turned to see their 'colleague'. Ma Junior made the smallest inclination of his head to acknowledge the girl.

"You should know that Wonder Boy is on earth," Tuppence Terror said. "There is live footage of 'em fightin' a Legendary Super Saiyan," she told him.

"What?!" Ma Junior feigned surprise. "Who did you say?" he asked.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan?" Tuppence repeated, unsure if Ma Junior was startled by Wonder Boy's name or the Legendary Super Saiyan's.

"B-Broly is here? On this planet?" Ma Junior questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Tuppence asked.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan won't stop until everyone is dead. I may be a Demon but he is a Devil," Ma Junior answered, adding a shudder for effect. "We'll all die if we stay on this planet…" He frowned. "If that boy doesn't win, your planet will have my pity," he said.

"Can't ya' defeat 'em?" Tuppence asked.

"No, I'm not even going to attempt fighting that monster," Ma Junior answered curtly.

"You fear 'em?" Tuppence questioned with a hint of disgust.

"Don't look to me as if I'm cowardly, human." Ma Junior pointed to Tuppence. "You have no idea what that abomination is capable of. He'll wipe out entire galaxies if he's not killed."

"…"

"Now I must contact my King. He'll know what to do if the Legendary gets outta hand," Ma Junior said, walking past the girl. Actually, he just wanted to get away from her. He could see the longing in her eyes directed at him, and a relationship with her is the last thing he wanted.

* * *

Kara had turned the television to a cartoon channel for Pan so she could watch the fight between Broly and Gohan on her cell phone. The masculinity Gohan exuded made her feel a way she never felt around Jimmy.

'Gohan,' she thought, loving the way he handled himself against the big Saiyan. Sure, it was violent, but she kinda liked it. Well, only as long as he was doing it and not exceedingly violent; but, it also terrified her - like being lost in a dangerous world with no powers - and exhilarated. She couldn't even explain why she was excited by that except that she liked Gohan, it was clear to her. The love of her life was back in her life, and he brought a beautiful little girl that called her "Mama."

How could she not want to restart her past relationship with Gohan? To start a family with him and Pan? She did. And Jimmy was starting to become a non-factor in her choice as of late the more she spent thinking about Gohan and Pan. Jimmy. Who is Jimmy Olsen? A human male with a slightly below average build, orange hair, freckles, and a nice smile. He had a good personality, and he clearly loved her dearly, but all that suddenly seemed to not matter as much as it once did. And she couldn't help but compare the human to the hybrid. Gohan was all around better than Jimmy, from personality to looks to the love she felt from him, and the love she had for him.

The decision was now clear. _'Sorry, Jimmy.'_

* * *

Alura, watching her father's fight with Broly from the tv in the Hall of Justice's lounge room with the other heroes, shuddered when her father took a blow from the massive Saiyan that haunted her dreams. In fact, this was a scenario from her worst nightmare. One in which Gohan somehow comes to the aid of her mother and sister just before she came to the past but only served to be fodder for Broly.

She couldn't understand. Why wasn't her father using Super Saiyan Three? Hadn't he mastered it by now? Wasn't he much more powerful than this? He should be mopping the floor with Broly. The fight steadily worried her, especially when Broly's power kept rising.

'_What if Papa can't because Broly won't let up?'_ she asked herself. '_I… I need to go help him,'_ she thought, rushing away through the doors of the Hall of Justice, leaving everyone wondering why she left.

* * *

Gohan frowned when he felt Alura fast approaching. He distanced himself from Broly to address the girl when she arrived. "Alura, leave, it's too dangerous," he told her. "I'll finish things here real soon," he said.

"Wait, let me help, Papa," Alura pleaded.

Gohan acted on impulse when a flash of green soared at Alura. He protected her from the blast with his body. He grunted, pushing Alura away - knocking her sword into the air - when Broly shot more blasts of equal size at him. Turning, he saw that Broly had already rushed at Alura.

She actually surprised him when she suddenly powered up to her full power and evaded Broly's first meaty swing. She then zapped him in the eyes with her heat vision, blinding the monster before catching her falling sword and pushing the blade through his abdomen.

Broly retaliated by violently expanding his energy to push Alura away. Gohan caught her because she was unable to stop herself as he also caught the sword that was thrown at him afterwards.

"Alura, I told you I can handle him," Gohan said, watching warily as Broly began snarling in their general direction.

"B-but, Papa, I thought you needed help," Alura told him. "I mean, why aren't you using Super Saiyan Three?" she asked, looking into his confident eyes. "Why are you toying around!?" she yelled, tears in her eyes. Why was he playing around with Broly when he had the power to kill him?

"This is my first fight in a while, I got a little carried away," he sighed. "It won't happen again," he promised, turning back to Broly.

Gohan, using full power and no longer wasting time, rushed Broly. He delivered a devastating right elbow that nearly knocked Broly unconscious. Next, he kneed the Saiyan in the gut, doubling the Saiyan over. He continued with a violent assault that left Broly crippled in the crater his pod arrived in. Gohan's next attack was stopped when Broly dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Please, forgive me, Prince Kakarot," Broly pleaded.

This was so shocking that Gohan literately froze. Was Broly apologizing? That was completely unlike the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan began thinking, looking back on his fight with the Millennia Warrior. This Broly didn't fight to torture his opponents, he fought to kill. But there was an underlying fear of survival he could feel inside the brute.

"Broly, what are you doing?" Gohan asked.

The Legend powered down to his base form, letting Gohan know that he no longer meant harm. Forget his pride, and forget his agenda. The Prince was superior in every way, and he now knew his place beneath him.

"Prince Kakarot, I will never lift hand against the throne ever again," Broly told him.

"Broly, I'm not Kakarot," Gohan said.

"Prince Metotsu?" Broly asked.

"I'm not Metotsu," Gohan said.

"King Bardock?" The confusion on Broly's face was almost comical.

"I'm not Bardock. I will kill you in an instant. But I must first know: Broly, are you willing to change your ways for the better?" Gohan asked. Asking this seemed very foolish, but asking this of Broly is something his father would do. Gohan was not his dad, he didn't believe everyone deserved a second chance. But he wanted to know if he was going to kill a man that was completely evil, or set a man that could make his life better on a righteous path.

The answer Gohan received was not the one he was expecting. Right when Broly was answering, his entire being was wiped away when an energy wave completely destroyed him. There was no trace of the Saiyan left. Gohan mutely turned his head to see his future daughter with her hand outstretched to where Broly once was.

"Father, that monster couldn't have been allowed to live," Alura told him coldly. "He's the one that killed my mother sister, and grandfather," she said. "I had to kill him, because I knew you wouldn't have if he said 'Yes'."

_'I had no idea that he was the one that killed Kara and Pan.'_ Gohan clenched his fists, wishing it was him that killed Broly. He looked over to see Alura frowning at him. Before he could speak, she flew away, having tons of things to say but no right way of saying them to him. She was upset with him because he toyed with Broly, and that could've caused the end of the world. And he probably did the same thing in the future, and that resulted in his death and the utter shit her world turned into. It was his fault. But she loved him, he was her father. He was a hero, but he didn't take the time to think of the outcomes of his actions.

* * *

Kara dropped her phone when the freshly identified Alura flew away. There was really no denying it, Alura called Gohan 'Papa' and 'Father' already. Alura's name was the name of her mother, it was no coincidence, Alura must be the biological daughter of herself and Kara in the future.

It was all so shocking. She remembered seeing the girl once when she visited Themyscira four years ago, but she had no idea that the girl was her daughter. It must've pained Alura to keep it a secret for so long.

_'And she must feel sad knowing Gohan and I aren't together_,' Kara thought. '_But… maybe we can all become a family_,' she thought. Gohan, herself, Pan, and Alura. And then… a baby Alura. That's right, one big happy family. Half Kryptonian, a quarter human, and a quarter Saiyan.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he bandaged his arm. '_Alura_,' he thought. He should've known how she felt about Villains. Now she was angry with him for toying around and he couldn't find her to apologize because she was hiding her energy. He looked up when he felt Nightwing walking over. He smiled as the leader of the Team stopped next to him.

"Man, you wouldn't believe the media right now," Dick started. "You returning is the most trending subject across all major media, social media websites, and apps, ever," he said.

"Really?" Gohan asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, and your fight with Broly is second. But the close third is speculation about your relationship with Alura. Everyone knows she's your daughter," Nightwing said.

"Wait, how?" Gohan asked.

"Lex Luthor supplied live satellite footage of the battle," Nightwing answered.

"Well, that's just great," Gohan mumbled.

"It sort of is," Nightwing said. "Now every villain out there knows that that powerhouse among powerhouses is on earth. They'll think twice about trying anything major."

"Or they'll think less and try to prove themselves tough by defeating me," Gohan said.

"Either way, it's nothing the good guys can't handle," Nightwing said.

"Papa!"

Gohan and Nightwing turned to the smiling five year old Pan. She was running over to Gohan.

"There's my girl." Gohan smiled, scooping the girl into his arms.

"Papa, I felt you fighting a mean person," Pan said. "I knew you would win." She smiled. "Mama did, too, right, Mama?" Pan looked back to Kara, who was just walking in.

"H-hey, Kara," Gohan greeted, shifting a little awkwardly. He let Pan fly out of his arms. "Thanks for watching Pan, I owe you," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"It's what any mother would do," Kara said, stepping closer.

"Kara…" Gohan was memorized by her blue eyes. He couldn't stop the words that started to spew from his mouth. "…I want to be with you. I want to start a family with you and Pan. I want to be able to wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world. -" Kara covered his mouth with her own.

The kiss was full love and passion. Pint up sexual desires briefly flourished inside both. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips after his tail curled around her waist.

"And I love you," she told him after a while.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter you will see what becomes of the relationship with Gohan and Kara. You also might see an early termination of G. G. G.. There will also be a short time-skip after some things. Some of you may be a little disappointed with Gohan not moving on, but it was carefully considered, and thought best for Kara to just get back to the right state of mind and get back with Gohan**.


	6. Chapter 6: That Wavering Darkness

AN: this is a short chapter, yes. I know those may annoy you all, but they're well informative and give insight to future chapters. Anyways, keep an open mind, and enjoy this chapter. 8/26/14

**XxXxX**

Gohan woke up to a familiar energy signature nearby. He moved to get up, only to realize that Kara was snuggled closely to him. He smiled at the thought of what happened last night. He was glad to know that Jimmy Olsen hadn't been allowed to do what he did, that particular activity was reserved for him.

'_Well, I guess it's time we told him,'_ he thought, making Kara stir with his light movements.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," she greeted, smiling. He stared into her eyes for a moment before replying.

"Good morning," he replied, returning the smile.

"I feel so… at peace," she said, standing from the bed. She felt so much better than she ever had since Gohan had left all those years ago.

Gohan watched her walk over to her discarded clothing before she entered the bathroom. He took the time to put on something to cover up.

He heard the doorbell ring, prompting Kara to walk back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"I wonder who it is this early…" Kara thought, using her x-ray vision to look through the house. She gasped lightly.

"Jimmy Olsen," Gohan said, almost - almost - sounding triumphant. "I guess he should know now, as soon as possible," he added.

"This will break his heart," she sounded sad.

"I can tell him if you'd like," he suggested.

"No, that wouldn't be right to him," she denied.

The doorbell rang again.

She made sure the towel was securely wrapped around her before starting towards the bedroom door. She opened it, going through.

"Good morning, Mama," Pan greeted joyfully, as always. She smiled at Gohan, ready to tackle him when he picked her up. "Papa, are you going to live here with Mama and me?" she asked.

Gohan walked her over to a window, looking out to the city. "Actually, Pan, I think a change of scenery would be nice for Kara," he said.

"To where?" Pan asked.

"Well, she didn't really like the farm life, so that's not a choice. This place doesn't actually seem too bad, maybe if we all moved somewhere similar, but with a little more space," Gohan mused.

Pan blinked, trying to think of an area her mother would like.

"But, that doesn't matter right now. I still have to beat up a few bad guys," Gohan said.

**XxXxX**

Kara could see Jimmy's heart breaking. He had tears in his eyes, and was holding back to not wail right there. And, as she stood there, staring at him, she felt as though all previous romantic emotions for him weren't real, like it was all just a one-sided relationship.

Seemingly steeling himself, Jimmy mustered up the courage to ask the question he he felt he already knew the answer to. "Have you fallen in love… with someone else?" he asked.

Kara knew the answer would devastate him. She looked away, figuring it would be best to answer. That way, he'd leave quicker. "Yes," she said.

"But why?! Was I not loving you enough? Was it something I said or did?" he asked. He reached into his pocket, fumbling around a bit before pulling out a velvet box. "Look at what I wanted for us." He showed her the ring. "I was ready to propose today, to take our relationship to the next level," he told her.

Kara sighed. "Jimmy, you're making this harder than it needs to be," she told him.

"I thought that maybe we could be happy and live together. You and your daughter, we could be a fam-"

"Jimmy! You can never replace Gohan in Pan's eyes. She's his father, not you. And you won't be a stepfather, either," she told him. It was almost coldly, the way she delivered that.

Jimmy flinched. "K-Kara, at least tell me who it was," he requested. "Can I at least know who has your heart now?"

"He's always had my heart," she said, smiling as she closed the door.

It's too bad things couldn't have ended on a better not, but Jimmy could never understand how she felt. How she felt about Gohan. Hopefully, in the future, she'd be able to explain the way it turned out to him, in a better manner.

"Well, that could've gone better," Gohan said. 'Poor guy should've never dated outside his power range,' he thought.

"Gohan, how's Kal?" Kara asked, wanting to be past the Jimmy subject.

"The Justice League were being held in cells the last time I saw them," Gohan said.

"Can we go there? Can you take me to see him?" she asked.

"Sure, we'll do that," Gohan agreed. 'Darn, I guess it's a good a time as any to see what will happen,' he thought. He had no idea what would happen when he used Instant Transmission to get there. "And I was actually thinking of going out to get a job," he told her. "I can't be the man of the house if I don't provide for my family." That, and he needed money to by a ring to propose to Kara. Might as well, right?

"That's a great idea. You're really thinking ahead, huh?" she asked.

"Of course." He smiled, bringing her into a hug.

Now, all he had to worry about were the androids. And those should be a cakewalk as he didn't hold back when he met them. But, he also had to get Alura back, fix things with her.

**XxXxX**

Nightwing had just finished checking Gordon's background, careful to check every single detail. Not everything added up. Gohan was right, the guy wasn't who he said he was, but that didn't prove he was from Apokolips.

'_But, Gohan wouldn't lie_,' Nightwing thought, looking for any information on Apokoliptions. Batman should have some information gathered from his visits to the tyrant's planet.

He accessed the data banks.

"Whoa. He'll never cease to surprise me." He scrolled through the massive collection of data. 'I guess he went full paranoid after Alura's warning of the future,' he thought.

Batman even had information that was gained from the Green Lantern corps. How he got that information from a militaristic space force was beyond even Nightwing.

"Here, it says Gordon may be from Apokolips. So the old bat was already suspicious of this, huh?" Nightwing got up. He knew that he'd have to go on a stakeout to watch Gordon, just to confirm what Gohan told him and Batman's suspicions.

"Tea, Sir?"

"Thanks, Alfred." Nightwing took the offered drink. "It's going to be a long night," he sighed.

**XxXxX**

Gohan felt as though something was not right. Something really wasn't right. It was Kara. She seemed… what's the word? Off? Sure, the one thing he wanted most was for him and Kara to get back together. But, what about everything she was saying about Jimmy Olsen? It just seemed as though something about her was… hollow, not completely there, shallow. It made him feel as though all his emotions directed at her were misplaced.

But that was impossible. Who else could he love besides Kara?

He really wished he never went home after saving this world. Ah! How could he think that!? If he didn't go home, his family would be somewhere Absorbed by Majin Buu!

'_But all these problems stemmed from then_,' he thought. _'Maybe I should've stayed and left a way for Bulma to contact me,' _he mentally sighed, looking to the stars from the living room.

Kara had gone out on patrolling, said she had a duty to keep the city of Metropolis safe in Superman's absence.

**XxXxX**

A figure darkened by the nighttime sky was flying over Metropolis, going by undetected in the dark. She saw a building, Lexcorp.

The figure's eyes unwavering, flew straight into the building's highest floor, seemingly uncaring for the glass that went flying everywhere or the two personal guards of Lex Luthor that immediately aimed two high-powered rifles at the sudden entrance.

"Ease up," Lex commanded, waving off the concern. The unsavory entrance was due to misinterpreted commands. "When I said come to my location, I thought you would at least have the decency to take the elevator like everyone else," he said, knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

The person started forward, only to slump after a few seconds.

"Initiate project _Hybrid,_" Lex commanded, walking out of the room.

This was a plot by the Light, not Lex. Though, the super genius, like always, had something extra added to the mix.

'_I'm not too certain, but I wouldn't doubt that the old fool plans to betray the Light, that's why I have a seed of pure power growing._' Lex smirked.

**XxXxX**

The next day, disaster struck. Figuratively.

Gohan, the second he woke up to find out that Kara was not in bed with him, walked out to the living room, where he found that Pan had arrived to shortly before him. He turned the tv on for Pan before starting to make her some breakfast.

But, before she could turn the channel, she gasped, drawing Gohan's attention to the tv.

What he saw literately shocked him to his core.

It was on the news. There, lying still, was none other than the love of his life with the words 'Death of Supergirl' written across the screen.

Panic flooded him, making him lose rationality as he used Instantaneous Movement to get there immediately.

He moved forward, disbelief written all over his face. He ignored the startled gasps of the reporters as his kept focus on the body. Seeing it on a screen was heart stopping, but in person it was heartbreaking. No, 'breaking' wouldn't be the right word. Neither would 'heart'. This was soul shattering.

He wasn't aware, but he numbly dropped to his knees and was now cradling her still form. She was cold, very cold. Dead. The word stung like a snake bite.

How could this have happened? Just last night, she was laughing at a joke he managed to make. Now? She was a lifeless body.

Shock, before he knew it, Alura and Pan were both next to him, balling their eyes out. Then, Wally arrived.

"Man, this is bad,' the speedster thought, slowly walking towards his friend.

He touched Gohan's shoulder, getting no response. He walked around to look into his eyes' only to frown in worry. Gohan's eyes were empty, no passion or any of the usually perceptible emotions were present.

"Listen, I'm gonna need you to get up, Gohan," Wally urged, pulling Gohan to his feet. "Alura, a little help here," he requested.

Not so surprising, the girl was in an even worst state then Gohan.

And she was. Alura was not only seeing her mother of the past dead, but also her mother from the future. This was a shell shocking experience that left her unresponsive.

"Kid Flash."

Gohan felt two metallic arms pry his own open. Then there was an orange skinned woman that looked a little familiar. She tentatively picked up Kara. Gohan moved to take Kara from the girl when a sudden dark force pulled on him. The next thing he knew, he was inside the Watchtower.

Then, he just sat there, his brain having shut down a while ago when he saw Kara's lifeless eyes. That's when a metal man walked in front of him, crouched to his level and flashed a light at him. He was unresponsive as the wails of Pan echoed throughout the orbiting compound, an unfamiliar female voice trying to soothe the crying girl.

"He's unresponsive. He seems to have gone into shock," the metal man said, standing and walking over to the girl. "Alura is even more jacked up than him."

At those words, Gohan seemed to come out of his shocked trance. Flaming stinging sensations made him close both eyes, letting tears fall from his eyes. He turned to Alura, seeing her skin pale and eyes losing color. It made him cringe as he thought of Kara in the same state.

"Alura," he called to her, his voice shaking.

Just then, several of his friends, from A to Z, all showed up, some with tears already pouring from their eyes.

But Gohan cut them not one glance. Instead, he reached out and touched Alura's shoulder. When he did so, she immediately started balling her eyes out, snapped out of her own shocked state when he touched her. She fell against Gohan's torso as if clinging for dear life.

**_XxXxX Omitted Scene_**

Son Gohan was troubled man. His lover was dead, killed by some villain. It hurt so bad. There were no words to describe how horrible he felt. If he had gone with her, this definitely wouldn't have happened.

His future daughter was terribly shaken up about the entire thing. Gohan himself was holding onto his rage by a thread. He felt as though every super villain on the planet should be eradicated, but his respect for the Justice League's ideals barely kept him from killing them all. Though, he was painstakingly close to blowing his top.

He had went off planet to blow off his anger, but he was still angry, so angry he cursed out loud to the gods of this world.

He was now sitting in a room inside the watchtower, hours after Kara's demise. Pan was still sniffling a little, though, better than he was. She was currently sitting across from him, her little legs being hugged by her arms.

He looked over his shoulder at Alura, who was curled up on the bed, looking at him with sad eyes.

He had no words to say that could ease her pain. Nothing. He simply smiled weakly, trying to keep strong for her and Pan.

There was a sudden spike in the energies of everyone on the ship, their emotions quickly turning to anger.

A little startled, he exited the room, wanting to know what would have his comrades so angry. Upon reaching the main mission briefing room, he saw them all clustered near a holographic screen, watching as Godfrey ranted on superheroes. He wondered what the big deal was, this was to be expected from the man.

But, when the actual words being used by Godfrey reached his ears, his eyes widened…

_'-and if you ask me, Supergirl, if one could call the Kryptonian that, deserved to die - hope the Justice League understand that they're not needed,_' Godfrey said.

Gohan's eyes hardened and he glared at the ground. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white, while blood began dripping from his palms, seeping through the crevices of his hands and falling to the metallic floor of the Watchtower.

'_The likes of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Wonder Boy only make the world more dangerous for us humans, who - by the way - were minding our own little business until those ugly aliens invaded our world.' _

The heroes, that were previously ignorant to their friend behind them, all turned with wide eyes when they felt a thick, suffocating pressure in the room.

"G-Gohan." Zatanna began, a little fearful.

"Don't-" Nightwing started, knowing of his friend's legendary rage. But it was too late. Gohan was gone. They turned back to the hologram when they heard startled gasps and frantic screaming, followed by choking.

Gohan was now holding Godfrey, choking the life out of the man. If he applied a little more pressure, an insignificant amount, Godfrey's head would pop off. That was probably what would happen in about two seconds anyway.

But first, Godfrey would answer his questions. No matter how much restraint he needed not to kill him. But he could also feel his own mind darkening with…_ vile_ thoughts.

"Godfrey, why has Darkseid sent you here?" he asked, his eyes flashing into teal. "Don't lie to me. Your answer determines your life." He held his hold for a second before tossing him roughly to the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Godfrey wheezed out. His Silver Tongued power of persuasion was not working.

Gohan held his palm, accumulating energy. "That's one strike. You get no more chances. Don't worry about betraying Darkseid; after I'm done here, I'm going to Apokolips, and I _will_ kill him," he said coldly.

Godfrey began to sweat as his eyes scanned the room they were in. Many frightful eyes were on him and his soon-to-executioner. Damn! How did this guy know he worked for Darkseid!? He knew he would've pissed some Leaguers off, but he didn't know any of them would threaten to kill him. And this guy clearly didn't care about his reputation in the public eye!

A bitter glare worked over his face as he slowly stood, his features hardening, his skin darkening. He now looked like he did before he came to this backwater planet. This was his Apokoliption form. Granted, it wasn't much different from looking like a human, heck, he could even pass as one with altering his appearance, but some Justice Leaguers knew how to spot an Apokoliption a mile away.

"Lord Darkseid sent me here to slander the Justice League in the public eye." Godfrey massaged his throat. "This rock would've already been invaded if it weren't for an annoying harpy that somehow knew of the invasion plan."

When Godfrey saw that the energy attack didn't disappear, he felt a little nervous. Was this hero going to kill him? If he had know he would die anyway, he wouldn't have said a word. He had silently hoped that he'd be free from Darkseid's control. That was actually something worth fighting for.

"Hey, I told you why I'm here, you can lower your arm." Darkseid's ex-minion muttered.

Gohan simply let the attack fly, shocking the millions upon millions that were watching GNN. The attack completely destroyed Godfrey, not even leaving a speck behind.

It wasn't over yet. Now he needed to pay a visit to a certain New God.

This man was not Gohan, not anymore. This was a Saiyan. A Saiyan that lost a person he loved dearly. Darkseid will know no mercy. In his mind, Darkseid had done the dastardly deed.

**XxXxX**

In a very discreet underground facility that is home to the Light's most top secret experiments, research, and even the more private experiments of a certain member, Lex Luthor strolled through like he owned the place, which was most likely true. The bald genius walked past several elite scientist before pushing in a code on a wall.

There was the sound of pressurized resounded before a twelve inch titanium door hissed open, revealing a second that opened after. Then a third, fourth, fifth, and a sixth. Behind the last door…

"My, what a unsightly… sight," the billionaire chuckled, looking at a young woman that was dimly lit in red, shackled against the opposite wall.

The woman, who's hair took on a light brown look in the red light, a small contrast to her normal bright blonde, looked up with nothing but sorrow on her face. She's been here for weeks, months - starting to lose track of the days. And why? Why was she here? Why hadn't Luthor killed her yet?

"Oh, I just came to let you know something," Lex said, reading her facial features. "By now, you know that you have been cloned - cloned after you started that relationship with the Olsen kid." He clasped his hands behind his back, standing three feet away from her. "But you also know that nothing diabolical has happened since then. That is… until last night. See, two days ago, this clone finally did what it was supposed to do: copulation with none other than Wonder Boy, Son Gohan," he said, looking at her shocked face.

"Gohan is back?" she asked, a beacon of hope being radiated off her in waves.

"Yes, however… he and the rest of the world believe you're dead. We used a third clone to fool everyone into believing that you are dead. Last night, the body was dumped somewhere in Metropolis." Lex smirked.

"W-what are you talking about? Gohan can sense energy. He will find me," she said, optimistic for the first time in a long time. She originally hopped that Kal would come find her, but that didn't happen. But now, with Gohan back, there no possible way he couldn't find her, right? Right?

"That's where you're wrong," Lex replied astutely. "See this room you're in? A partner of mine created it to dampen "Energy Signatures" and to keep any from the outside to reach in," he said. "So I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you," he told her.

The light in her eyes dimmed quite a bit. She realized that Gohan wouldn't even be able to find her. Now he believed she was dead. Was there any hope for her at all?

Lex, satisfied with her broken spirit, began walking away. The only thing that could make this better would be if Superman was in Supergirl's place. Too bad, really.

Kara Zor-El, the real one, not some clone, could only stare blankly as the first of the titanium doors closed. Her heart sank with many emotions brought on by this latest revelation.

"Gohan," she began, tears already starting to fall from her eyes. "Please… save me."

**XxXxX**

**AN: Gohan's misplacing his anger, that pent up anger that's been building up over the course of a few days. I probably had more than a few of you expecting a wedding, right? **

**Now, you the people know what's going on. The Kara you knew from the beginning of this story, Gohan Returns Home, is not the one that fell in love with Gohan, but is a clone. Yup, that's right. You all know exactly who this is. But, she isn't the Saiyan as her Justice League Canon counterpart. It's this story's version of her.**

**Next chapter, you'll see a darker side to Gohan that's he'd valiantly been keeping suppressed for five years. There's only so much any champion can take. Even if that champion is champion of champions.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Dark Goal: Twisted Agenda

**Short Chapter.**

* * *

Killing Godfrey was a small feat. It wasn't an accomplishment, nor was it something he particularly wished to do. He could've let the bastard live. He just didn't. He was angry at the time- heck, he was still angry! Granted, the kill was a mere three seconds ago, but that did nothing to calm him. So he was headed to kill someone he knew would calm him down a little, he hoped.

The only think killing Godfrey did was sending a tingle through him. It was almost a good sensation, as though he has always been hankering for a kill like that. That set him off a little more. He didn't like killing, but this was a necessity. More or less.

Actually, that's a lie. He doesn't have to kill anyone, he wants to. He wants to kill Darkseid, and something more. He just didn't know what yet.

Upon reaching Apokolips, Gohan set his face at the foul stench of death in the air, the horrible smell violated his nose. He turned left, seeing a mass gathering of soldiers. It would seem as though Darkseid was preparing for some sort of invasion.

This revelation only served to fuel Gohan's anger. His jaw set, Son Gohan disappeared in an instant, killing soldiers in various ways. Sometimes he'd use a Ki blast, a decapitating lariat, a wave of psychic power that simply scattered his victim's atoms (the least painful), a kick or literately anything else that spurred in the moment of carnage. He even flew through some guys!

And all that was left from his path was…

Blood.

Screams.

Desolation; Complete Annihilation.

Son Gohan completely, and utterly, destroyed Darkseid's army the instant he appeared on Apokolips. The rage he felt drove him into his Super Saiyan form. And his anger and power were only steadily rising.

He soon found himself flashing into his Super Saiyan two form, making the planet shake violently just by his rippling power.

* * *

In mere moments, underlings of the New God were slaughtered. In seconds, entire platoons were wiped out, scattered in the gusts of wind. In an instant, half the small planet's population was turned into ash. There was the occasional bypassing of a terrified soldier that didn't want to die - or work for Darkseid, for that matter. The Saiyan was able to retain the right mind to not kill those that weren't corrupted by Darkseid, the ones that served out of fear rather than freely.

Explosions and massive quakes rocked the New God's castle, putting him into a state of near panic. This was like a repeat of five years ago, the images flashed through his mind.

"Furies! Kill the intruders, make them pay for daring to attack Darkseid!" Granny Goodness bellowed, looking out of the palace and at the carnage outside.

Darkseid knew of the latest happenings on earth, the death of Kara Zor-El. He knew Godfrey's slandering would anger the heroes, but he didn't think they would dare to attack! More over, he didn't think Wonder Boy would attack! From his personnel file, the half Saiyan should be crying or in a state of shock, not blowing up his planet!

Even though this was just an avatar, and that the real Darkseid was actually out trying to figure out the Anti Life Equation, this one was afraid.

He glanced around, his eyes darting to a mother box. With speed that surprised Granny Goodness, he was there and entering coordinates so that he could get out of this.

"Lord Darkseid, take-." Goodness started running over when an explosion killed her.

Gohan rushed in and grabbed Darkseid by the neck before the New God could dare to escape, images of Kara's beautiful, smiling visage flooded into his mind, making him angrier.

And, almost as if it were a sport, Gohan thrashed Darkseid around to near death.

Kicks, punches, knees and everything he knew was being hailed onto the man that held most of his hate. When he had him at Death's Door, he suddenly stopped and threw his head back, yelling at the top of his lounges. It was either cry from the anger or let it power him up to his maximum.

Darkseid was quick to enter the boom tube when he saw the Saiyan had stopped. He quivered with blood oozing from his eyes, daring to look back. He briefly looked over his dislocated shoulder, taking in the sight of the maddened gleam in Gohan's eyes just before he appeared in the gathered courtroom the Justice League was currently in.

If he were to stay any longer on Apokolips, he would've witnessed his planet literately blowing up from not being able to withstand the power of the Saiyan with all the damage he already caused.

Many startled gasps could be heard throughout the courtroom. There were some screams of fright at the sight of the warlord while other yelled in righteous fury.

Wonder Woman growled with narrowed eyes at the villain before her. She destroyed the bonds that kept her from using her powers.

"Darkseid! What are you doing here?" Superman demanded, easily breaking his binds.

Batman had also gotten out of his. He had figured out what made them work the night they were put onto them.

"Justice League, you must help me!"

The statement immediately warranted suspicion. Here was an almighty god, asking the Justice League for help. The nerve of this guy. With all the stuff he's done, he had another thing coming if he thought they would help him.

That is… until Son Gohan appeared out of thin air, a suffocating pressure rolling off of him in waves. It pinned most to the spot, unable to even breathe from the force. He was in his Ultimate Form, looking at Darkseid with extreme loathing.

"What are you doing here?" Wonder Woman called to him, a little unsure.

Gohan didn't answer. He was still caught up in his extreme hate for Darkseid.

Batman cautiously began reaching for his utility belt. He could clearly tell something wasn't right. Just looking at the blood stains all over the Saiyan told him that. What's going on here?

With his next action, Darkseid undoubtably confirmed his death. He snatched Wonder Woman and put her in a chokehold as he looked back to the Saiyan with a confident smirk.

"Leave me be, Boy, and I won't kill the Amazon," the New God said as guards seized the room.

Gohan was beyond angry, beyond livid. All he saw was red. This was a bad thing.

"I'm going to open a boom tube and escape," Darkseid continued, able to use the mother box with one hand. "Be glad that only your tramp was killed- argh!"

The rest of his words never got to leave Darkseid's mouth. While he was talking, Wonder Woman - who wouldn't be named such if she was unable to defend herself - saw that he was injured on the arm that was subduing her. She punched the wound with as much strength she could muster from her awkward angle.

In response, Darkseid had recoiled his arm. That was all Son Gohan had needed. In less than a second, Wonder Woman was safely behind Gohan and Darkseid was pinned to the floor by Ki binds that were created by Gohan, who seemed to have come to his right sense of mind, momentarily.

"You who have captured Darkseid, state your name and you shall be rewarded!" Borg of the Inter-Galactic-Supreme-Court bellowed. Darkseid was at the top of the list for beings that needed to be arrested or killed. The judges would gladly pay to get the bastard arrested.

Gohan was quiet for several seconds. He was deep in thought. He looked up and pointed a finger at Darkseid, a glowing dot at the center of his fingertip.

"There is something very wrong with this universe's Justice System. How a bastard like him has been able to commit the atrocious crimes he has is beyond me. On earth, it's the same problem. Guys like Joker who have not have any above human qualities - aside from severe mental problems - are constantly breaking out of prison, allowing them to continue to killing and hurting innocent people. And what does the Justice League do about that? They send them straight back to their little cell where they plan to break out again. The only permanent solution to it all is putting them down for good. So if that means the killing of beings like this to keep the innocent safe, then, so be it. You wanted my name… My name is Son Gohan, and I'm here to protect the innocent."

The Justice League and the hundreds in attendance watched with a mix of emotions as the dot fired into Darkseid. Gohan lifted his arm, taking Darkseid into the air above them.

"Argh! Wait! You fools, why are you just watching?" Darkseid looked something akin to shocked. "Don't sit back- help me! I'll turn myself in!"

"Gohan, there's another way of approa-" Superman was cut off by a very controlled, but powerful, explosion, the Darkseid in front of them was no more.

"Gohan, how could you!?" Wonder Woman asked, shocked that he would kill a being that was pleading for life.

Gohan looked up, anger washing over his features. She visibly flinched before he closed his eyes, trying desperately to reign in his anger.

He opened his coal black orbs again and looked to a shadowed area of the courtroom. He extended his palm towards the gathered people, making the heroes nearby tense in alarm. Gohan wasn't going to kill these people was he?

"G-Gohan! What are you doing?" Wonder Woman demanded, abruptly stepping closer to the half Saiyan.

He fired a small energy blast before anyone else could say or do anything. There was a cry of shock, followed by a strangled yelp of pain.

Gohan flung Vandel Savage down from his hidden spot, making the immortal hit the ground hard, causing him to spit blood onto the floor, added to his already growing puddle of blood from his chest injury so freshly made by the Saiyan.

Gohan turned cold eyes to the judges, making them flinch. "This man is Vandel Savage, an immortal from earth that placed the entire Justice League under his control for twenty-four hours. He's the man responsible for the crimes committed on those planets the Justice League attacked. These six were just his chosen pawns in a ploy to get rid of the Justice League on earth," Gohan explained, his words laced with venom.

"That's quite the claim right there," Borg said. "How can we tru-"

"Don't. I wouldn't go through the trouble of lying if I wanted non criminals set free. I'd simply take them." Gohan said. There was something in the simple statement that made the judges flinch. He was right. He just killed Darkseid, something no-one has ever managed. What could they do to stop him if he suddenly wanted them all dead?

Gohan nodded once at the looks of understanding on the judges' face before turning to the cowering villain. "I'm taking him with me." He grabbed him by the back of the neck, materializing a metal ball around him. 'Even though he's just a human with no powers, he's dangerous with his group. He won't die by normal means, I'll have to throw him into a star or something,' he thought, preparing to leave.

A strong hand stopped him from teleporting away.

"Gohan, what brought about this sudden change?"

He turned back to look at Wonder Woman. His expression was blank.

"Kara… someone killed her." He took his arm from her. In the next moment, he was gone. He didn't feel like talking right now about the How or Why. He wanted to vent his anger.

He appeared where Apokolips should be and quickly encased himself in his aura. Without thinking about it, he tossed the immortal's imprisonment ball in a random direction, not caring where it landed.

'_Good riddance,_' he thought darkly.

Closing his eyes once more, he felt out the closest negative energy signature.

Fortunately of unfortunately, he found a planet. A planet filled with Red Lanterns. This source of power instantly attracted him to the corps.

A hour had passed, the clone Gohan was still on the Planet filled with Red Lanterns. He was able to keep in mind that this was for the best, for the peace that it would help bring. Otherwise, he wouldn't be slaughtering these cretins. This had to be done. He had to kill them. He had to kill them all!

And he couldn't stop here. He wouldn't stop until he couldn't sense malevolent energy signature. If he had to blow up entire cities, entire countries or entire planets, he will. For the sake of the innocent, he will.

This Saiyan that has been pushing dark thoughts and impure impulses to the furthest reaches of his mind, had simply stopped doing that. He let it all out in violent murdering that really didn't suit him. But he couldn't help it, the pure radiance of goodness was no longer, only the realistic Saiyan that knew the only way for true peace was to snuff out all evil.

And so, thus began step one of the events that would soon forever be known as _the_ _Event that Changed the_ _Universe_.

* * *

**AN: Yo! Sorry for the long wait. Not really, but I've kinda been wrapped in schoolwork. The ending, I left it like that on purpose. Funny thing about this chapter was that there was no dialogue at first. But then I thought;by he Justice League wouldn't sit back without saying something.**

**Space-Gohan is going around killing bad guys now. Now, keep in mind that he can't take out each and every villain - just from the Galaxy - in the span of a few months. It will take dozens of years. Given that, don't freak out. You'll see where this is going real soon. There's a couple of plot twists that you'd never guess.**

**Next chapter. You'll see the Earth-Gohan's reaction to Kara's death, along with Superman's.**

**Oh, and I also found my sister. She's in Italy with her man-whore. That guy was a total tool. I'm glad I don't have to see him again. Anyways, Sis says "Hello" and "Sorry for abandoning you guys"- Long story short, she won't be coming back. **


End file.
